La misteriosa isla GreenMan
by Laugerid
Summary: Durante su llegada al nuevo mundo y el repentino cambio climático tan brusco; los Mugiwara son enviados a una isla desconocida… Un mensaje de auxilio y la búsqueda de un tesoro escondido los llevará a verse envueltos en una situación inesperada que pondrá en riesgo a los miembros de la tripulación. ZoRo/LuNa.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola amigos lectores de FanFiction! **

**Después de dos meses vuelvo con una nueva historia.**

**Como ya saben One Piece no me pertenece sino al gran Eiichiro Oda Sama.**

**Dedicado para todos ustedes lectores.**

**Espero que disfruten leyendo.**

**.**

**.**

**Título:** La misteriosa isla GreenMan.

**Summary: **Durante su llegada al nuevo mundo y el repentino cambio climático tan brusco; los Mugiwara son enviados a una isla desconocida… La búsqueda de un tesoro escondido los llevará a verse envueltos en una situación inesperada que pondrá en riesgo a los miembros de la tripulación. ZoRo/LuNa.

.

.

**Capítulo 1 Comienza la operación.**

En cierto lugar del Shin Sekai se encontraban surcando el mar dos barcos bastante grandes, ambos tenían el aspecto de ser un Galeón antiguo, los tripulantes de ambas embarcaciones llevaban algunos días tratando de localizar una isla en la cual debían desembarcar para llevar a cabo su misión; el trabajo era hacer lo necesario para que dicha isla estuviera en condiciones para cuando llegara el momento de la operación real.

—Hemos llegado capitán—. Informó uno de los de abordo, tal vez el vigía.

—Este tipo de embarcación difícilmente pasa desapercibido así que los pobladores seguramente ya han de estar como locos, dirijan el barco hacia aquellas rocas de allá, anclaremos ahí y ya yo me aseguraré de ocultarlo bien—. Hizo ademán para que se retirara de su presencia.

—Entendido capitán—. Dicho esto el subordinado se retiró para notificar la orden al resto de los tripulantes dejando solo al capitán.

Mientras tanto un sujeto corpulento de estatura media y pelo negro, el cual era amarrado por una cola de caballo, se acercaba hacia el capitán, el tipo tenía una cicatriz que comenzaba de la comisura de sus labios y se extendía hasta su ojo derecho, realmente daba un aspecto aterrador, y qué decir de su vestuario, utilizaba unos pantalones de mezclilla todos gastados a juego con unas botas negras, en la parte superior llevaba puesta una playera negra entallada y encima un chaleco gris sin abrochar, el sujeto parecía intimidar a cualquiera; llegó hasta el capitán y se paró a su lado sin decir absolutamente nada, el senchou al darse cuenta de su presencia se giró para encararlo mientras le decía:

—Esos bastardos tenían razón, este lugar va definitivamente conmigo y mi personalidad—. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Y sin duda nos facilitará todo el trabajo.

—Sí, ya lo veo huajajaja.

—Será mejor que no te rías… toda esa aura de asesino se pierde con tu risa estúpida, realmente la detesto.

—Vaya olvidaba que tu sentido del humor es casi nulo—, dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mostraba una sonrisa retorcida.

—Claro que lo tengo Manic muy a mi manera pero será mejor que no te olvides quién es el capitán aquí— dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente—. Te conozco desde niños, pero no me gustaría verme en la necesidad de… deshacerme de ti.

Al terminar de decir esto se volteó para ver la isla dejando de prestarle atención a Manic.

—Sí seguro… Bueno ahora que hemos llegado, ¿qué es lo primero que hay que hacer… capitán? —Esta última palabra la dijo casi en un susurro burlón, conocía muy bien a su capitán y sus habilidades y a decir verdad, estaba seguro de que tuviese o no oportunidad, no sería tan sencillo deshacerse de él; era cierto que le debía la vida y fue ese más que nada el motivo por el que aceptó ser parte de su tripulación como uno más de sus subordinados, aunque convivir con él no era del todo sencillo y debía aguantarse por más molesto que le fuera tener que obedecer las órdenes de alguien tan patético como su propia vestimenta. Sí, quizá vestía en honor a su querida madre.

—Tú y Dev encárguense de los pobladores, yo haré el resto…

—Bueno ya que estamos juntos en esto y tenemos que trabajar con ese domador y sus fenómenos de circo supongo que es lo justo.

—Esos fenómenos como tú les llamas nos serán muy útiles para llevar a cabo el plan, alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo pesado y no creo que estés dispuesto a hacerlo tú ¿o sí?

—Tienes razón, no le encuentro la diversión a ser un burro de carga además para algo están aquí esos fenómenos así que, no, no estoy interesado gracias.

—Bien, entonces prepárate para bajar a la isla y divertirte un poco.

—Por supuesto, está demás que me lo digas.

—Brr brr— (suena un den den mushi).

—¿Qué sucede Dev? —Responde Sin al instante.

—Estoy en posición jefe justo detrás de ustedes.

—Bien, justo a tiempo, apresúrate a posicionar tu barco donde no sea visto y yo me encargaré de cubrirlo.

Del otro lado se escuchaba como el sujeto daba órdenes a sus hombres para mover el barco—. Bien ya están en eso, ¿Cuál es mi misión?

—Encárguense de los pobladores, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, cualquier duda me lo comunicas en seguida.

—Bien jefe, eso será cosa sencilla.

—Entonces repórtate al finalizar.

—Como diga, cambio y fuera.

_Cambio y fuera._ Esas palabras se quedaron flotando en su mente, las detestaba, simplemente se le hacía ridículo cortar de esa forma una conversación.

Después de borrar eso de su mente el capitán suspiró hondo mientras fijaba su vista en la isla que tenía frente a él, esta isla lo volvería rico, o al menos eso es lo que esperaba. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambas embarcaciones estuvieran listas y dispuestas a bajar a la isla en cuanto se diera la orden y comenzar con la operación.

.

.

.

Unos días después en la isla…

—Todo listo Sin, me he encargado de seleccionar a los hombres y eliminar a aquellos que eran tan patéticos que ciertamente no valía la pena conservar, no te preocupes simple basura no creo que siquiera lo noten —. Su tono de voz decía que se había divertido bastante.

—Más vale que no, te dije que podías divertirte pero esos hombres podrían haber servido para satisfacerlos a _ellos_.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica en su cara—. Créeme eran simple escoria, peor que mujerzuelas implorando piedad, me temo que en esta isla no saben cómo utilizar un arma.

—Pues se verán obligados a aprender si quieren vivir —. Dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona asomaba entre sus retorcidos labios—. ¿Qué hay de Dev?

—¿El domador de bestias? Huajajaja su mote me mata en serio —, decía mientras se golpeaba la pierna con la palma de la mano y seguía riéndose.

—Es bueno en su trabajo —Respondía Sin con toda la seriedad y elegancia que le permitía su ser.

—Pero seguramente después de que lo conocen en lugar de miedo provoca risa huajaja…

Su risa fue cortada por algo que apretó con fuerza su garganta y lo elevó del suelo unos centímetros, no podía respirar pero tampoco luchaba por zafarse o defenderse, estaba seguro de que su capitán no acabaría con él…lo necesitaba, era su mano derecha y el mejor espadachín que pudiese conseguir de aquí a mil años.

—Te he dicho que detesto tu risa imbécil pero dime, ¿no piensas desenfundar tus katanas?, sé lo que estás pensando pero más te vale no exasperarme demasiado.

El sujeto cayó al suelo luchando por reponerse y controlar su respiración, cuando lo hizo, aún de rodillas se atrevió a decir—: Está en mi naturaleza.

Sin lo miró aún molesto y desviando su mirada hacia otro lado dijo—: Ah ahí viene Dev, comenzaba a impacientarme.

De entre la maleza apareció un sujeto de estatura baja, regordete y de pelo azul celeste, tenía la apariencia de ser más un payaso que un domador de bestias, tal vez Manic tenía razón después de todo, pero no había que confiarse demasiado, no por nada era conocido por todo el mundo como _"Dev, el domador de bestias_". Sí, qué original.

Dev miró a Manic quien permanecía sentado en el suelo en posición india y solo enarcó una ceja extrañado pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario que desatara alguna pelea entre ellos como venía siendo muy común durante las últimas semanas; siguió caminando y centrándose en Sin habló:

—Jefe está todo listo, no son demasiadas pero seguro alguien pagará bien por ellas.

—Seguramente… para esos bastardos hasta de un mono ridículo sacan provecho para sus absurdas satisfacciones, pero en fin, eso no nos concierne en realidad ya que pagan muy bien por ello.

Manic se levanta a su lado y mira fijamente a Dev mientras intenta mantener la compostura.

—Por cierto Manic, ¿has puesto a los hombres donde te indiqué? —Preguntó dirigiendo su vista hacia su mano derecha.

El espadachín desvía la mirada hacia su capitán y responde—: Así es, justo debajo de aquella montaña, solo falta que hagas lo tuyo para asegurarse de pasar desapercibidos.

—Esta isla está demasiado lejos, nos costó mucho trabajo localizarla no creo que nadie venga por aquí pero aún así lo haré.

—Mis hombres tienen todo el perímetro rodeado.

—¿Tus hombres? —Preguntó burlonamente Manic—. Pueden ser cualquier cosa menos hombres eso es seguro.

—Pues esa cara deforme que cargas me dice algo parecido —, contraatacó Dev.

Antes de que una pelea se viera desatada Sin intervino diciendo—: Excelente, dile a tus bestias que mantengan sus ojos bien abiertos y cualquier movimiento sospechoso me lo informen.

—Sí, señor.

—Ah y mándame a tus adefesios para comenzar a levantar el coliseo, seguro que con su ayuda estará listo pronto para el espectáculo.

—Bien.

Era sorprendente cómo Dev no se veía afectado por las palabras de Sin cuando con Manic respondía hasta a la más mínima provocación.

—Solo tenemos tres meses para tener todo preparado para cuando _ellos_ lleguen Sin.

—Lo sé y estaremos listos, prepara a los demás para reclamar ahora lo que nos pertenece, según me han dicho este motín es bastante grande.

—Seguro.

Sin miraba a ambos hombres quienes no se despegaban la mirada, ambos parecían lanzar rayos, cuchillos, maldiciones y demás a través de la tensa conexión.

—Está de más decirles que me importa una mierda si no se llevan bien entre ustedes, solo recuerden quién manda aquí y cuál es su trabajo, no me gustan los errores y por supuesto que no los tolero en absoluto.

Dicho esto Sin se marchó dejando a esos dos solos. Manic aprovecha para hacer de las suyas y divertirse un poco ya que con su aburrido capitán no puede hacerlo libremente:

—Oi Dev ¿te los has traído de algún circo o algo parecido? —Preguntó echándose a reir inmediatamente.

—¿Te importa acaso una mierda? Ya te estabas tardando en decirme algo solo que creí sería con más veneno como los de tu clase.

—Por el momento esta cantidad es suficiente, pero te diré que se me hace extraño por no decir ridículo que un hombre como tú tenga bajo su mando a ese tipo de seres.

—Entonces haría bien en decirte que no me subestimes _insecto_.

—¡Vaya! Parece que aquí no soy el único con sentido del humor payaso.

—Será mejor cuides tu boca imbécil no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

—Y tú tampoco de lo que yo puedo hacer.

—He escuchado algunos rumores.

—Puedes dejar de llamarlos _rumores_ y comprobarlo por ti mismo si es que te atreves.

—Me parece justo, comencemos bichito, veamos de lo que tanto alardeas.

Ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque pero antes de que comenzaran a pelear fueron apresados por unas lianas que los sostuvieron a ambos a una altura considerable lejos del suelo obstruyéndoles las vías respiratorias a la vez que sus extremidades eran estiradas tan fuertemente que creían que pronto se desgarrarían en pedazos. Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que ignoraron el hecho de que Sin había atacado primero, Manic actuó con rapidez y sin si quiera pensarlo mucho maniobró sus katanas y se liberó en seguida del agarre de su capitán; Sin al ver esto soltó a Dev y exaltado dijo:

—¿¡Pero qué mierda se supone que hacen par de imbéciles!? ¿Creen que soy su pendejo para estarlos esperando todo el día o qué? Esto es solo un escarmiento —y mientras se acomodaba el traje agregó —, los necesito enteros para lo que viene así que más vale muevan esos apestosos culos.

—¡Maldición! —Exclamaron ambos afectados mientras se sobaban el cuello.

—Creo que dejaremos nuestra batalla para cuando terminemos con todo esto.

—Tienes razón y así será no lo olvides.

—Bien, así me gusta, será mejor que por el momento colaboren que el oro espera pero yo no… ya lo han notado, soy un poco impaciente y me exalto con facilidad así que será mejor no me cabreen.

La habilidad que poseía el capitán provenía evidentemente de una de las tantas frutas del diablo existentes en el mundo entero: la furi furi no mi, sin duda alguna era un arma peligrosa y más aún complementada en este magnífico terreno que le venía como anillo al dedo; esta isla junto con sus habilidades podrían representar un gran peligro para cualquiera que intentase interferir con sus planes; Manic lo sabía muy bien, esta era su pequeña desventaja y era mejor mantenerse al margen… por el momento.

.

.

.

Por otro lado en el Thousand Sunny…

—Vamos Usopp, date prisa.

—Espera, espera Luffy que esos peces gigantes romperían una cuerda normal… no queremos eso ¿cierto?

—No, pero ya tengo hambre—. Respondió mientras hacía un puchero.

—Ya está listo.

—Sugoi, ¡vamos!

—Parece que se divierten... —Intervino Robin.

—Estuve tan ocupado en la isla Gyojin que no tuve tiempo de pensar en esto.

—Tú nunca piensas —, le recordó el tirador.

—Si capturamos un enorme pez Sanji podrá cocinarlo después—. Dijo mientras comenzaba a salivar en grandes cantidades con solo imaginar el gran banquete.

—¡Súper!, me gustaría probarlo con algo de cola.

—No puedo esperar a brindar con un poco de sake nuestra llegada al nuevo mundo.

—¿A cuál atraparemos Luffy? —Preguntó el tirador.

—El que parezca más delicioso.

—Hay demasiados que seguramente sabrían muy bien.

—No importa cuál sea, si Sanji lo cocina seguro sabrá delicioso.

Después de tener no solo a un pez sino a tres peces marinos el barco comienza a hundirse debido al peso, pero no solo eso llamó su atención sino una especie de serpiente submarina gigante que no pudieron evitar mirar y acercarse a la barandilla del barco para ver mejor de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Eso es… whitestrom. Es un remolino gigante con la apariencia de un dragón que suele aparecer en el fondo del mar, cuando un barco es atrapado por ese remolino aparece en mares increíblemente lejanos… y sin tripulación—. Respondió Robin dándole un toque sádico a la última frase.

—¡Eso quiere decir que su tripulación muere! —Usopp comenzó a recorrer la cubierta mientras lloriqueaba diciendo que morirían.

Nami salió de prisa junto a Chopper y preguntó:

—¿Pero qué es eso?

—Un pez nosotros lo atrapamos.

—No podemos avanzar con eso, el remolino lo está absorbiendo y a nosotros con él.

—¡Maldición! Nami tiene razón, ¡recupérenlo!

—¡Hai!

—No idiotas —, dijo la navegante mientras golpeaba a su capitán—, deben cortar la cuerda.

—¿Eh? Nosotros queremos pez submarino.

—Qué es más important,e el pez o su vida, los dejo solos unos minutos y mira en el problema en que nos meten.

—¡Maldición!.

—¡Sujétense al barco! —Gritó la navegante mientras la serpiente submarina los absorbía.

Y bueno, ya saben lo que sucedió después, finalmente los Mugiwara terminaron en medio de un banco de ballenas, que resultó ser la familia de Laboon. Esta tripulación sin duda tenía diversión y peligro a todo momento.

.

.

.

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no salgas de aquí es peligroso!

—Pero si no me pasó nada—, dijo el niño mientras se sentaba en una silla.

—Moriré de un disgusto un día de estos.

—Tranquila abuela.

—Podrían encontrarte y... ¿qué cuentas podría yo darle a tu madre?

—Mi madre ya no está y has hecho bien en cuidarme durante estos meses, pero estoy harto de estar en este estúpido lugar.

—Míralo hablando como un mayor, pues debes aguantar, con lo que yo consigo basta para que vivamos bien.

—¿Hasta cuándo? —La cortó él de tajo.

—No lo sé.

—¿Lo ves? Necesito salir, sé defenderme, además mi padre está allá afuera, debo ayudarlo.

—¿Cómo crees que un crío como tú y una vieja como yo vamos a ayudar? Puede que ya sea demasiado tarde para él…

—No, las veces que me he escapado he podido verlo, está con vida y según lo que se dice aún tenemos unos días y ellos no se han dado por vencidos.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Sí, esos asquerosos seres vivientes con alzas de grandeza vendrán la próxima semana.

La anciana le da un golpe en la cabeza mientras le regaña—: ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hablar así mocoso?

—Las circunstancias abuela, ¿pero eso qué importa? —Preguntó mientras se sobaba el chicón que acababa de salirle por semejante golpe—. Debemos hacer algo para salir de esta isla.

—Las circunstancias sí como no chamaco. No podemos hacer nada, causar una rebelión solo empeorará las cosas y lo único que conseguiremos es que nos maten.

—Entonces nos quedaremos aquí sentados sin hacer nada hasta que estemos muertos de hambre o qué —, el chico estaba molesto y agregó—. Esos sujetos no se irán hasta que la diversión se les acabe y no pienso perder a mi padre también.

—Tal vez tienes razón pero aún así no se me ocurre qué podríamos hacer.

—Tal vez si logramos sacarlos de donde están nos ayuden y logremos algo.

—Distracción debe ser lo que hagamos primero, soy una anciana pero tal vez sirva de algo mientras tú los sacas de ahí.

—Pero ¿y si te hacen daño?

—¿Y si te hacen daño a ti? Me parece que estamos en las mismas, ¿no te parece?, ¿Lo arriesgamos todo o nada?

—Bien abuela, lo haremos.

—Privar de su libertad a alguien por simple capricho y utilizando la fuerza bruta en contra de su propia raza no debería ser posible.

—Tienes razón abuela, este mundo está podrido con gusanos como ellos.

—Míralo de nuevo —, le da un coscorrón—. Si logramos sacarlos y a la vez salir de esta isla me aseguraré de hablar seriamente con tu padre.

—Lo que digas, por lo mientras hay que planear la evacuación, solo tenemos pocos días y espero que alguien venga pronto.

—¿Crees que alguien vendrá a salvarnos? Hace años que nadie pisa esta isla.

—Tengo la esperanza de que alguien encuentre mi mensaje…

.

.

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Espero este primer capítulo les haya gustado.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo así de aventura espero hacerlo bien y que sea de su agrado.**

**También quiero compartirles que estoy cumpliendo un año en esta página y estoy muy feliz :3**

**¡Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Laugerid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

**Les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

.

.

**Capítulo 2 El Mar del nuevo Mundo.**

Apenas hacía unos días desde que la tripulación de los Sombrero de paja había entrado al Nuevo Mundo, realmente este desconocido mar era sorprendente y claramente se podría decir que cumplía con las expectativas de los Mugiwara, bueno al menos las de la mayoría pues, apenas hacían presencia en él cuando pudieron comprobar que lo que los otros piratas decían acerca de este peligroso mar era totalmente cierto…

Después de recorrer los diez mil metros bajo el agua para hacerle frente a este misterioso mar lleno de aventuras llegaron a la superficie y se encontraron con un inmenso mar que los amenazaba con unas fuertes corrientes marinas, tormentas y diferentes cambios naturales o más bien sobrenaturales en él; según la navegante se encontraban dentro de una zona denominada como el mar Maubeugemour mejor conocido como el mar enfurecido y vaya que le hacía justicia a su nombre pues el clima era bastante brusco y cambiante; motivo por el cual era demasiado peligroso que un barco pirata anduviera por ahí sin salir ileso. Se llevaron un gran susto ese día.

Como era de esperarse, se encontraba bastante difícil y sobre todo peligroso navegar hacia un rumbo fijo y una vez lo tenían decidido era sumamente difícil mantenerse en curso directo hacia él; casi todo el tiempo permanecían en alerta y tratando de escapar de situaciones como la que los recibió apenas entraban al Nuevo Mundo…

.

.

.

Extrañamente esta mañana el cielo se veía despejado y el mar estaba demasiado tranquilo, rápidamente la navegante notó este pequeño pero muy significativo detalle y se mantuvo alerta pues, para tratarse del Nuevo Mundo no se sabía qué podría suceder y más les valía estar atentos y preparados para cualquier situación en la que se vieran envueltos…

Era la hora del desayuno y todos se encontraban ya en la cocina disfrutando de los grandiosos platillos que había preparado con esmero Sanji, claro al menos el de las chicas.

Luffy como siempre se la pasaba robando la comida de sus compañeros quienes solo se quejaban pero no hacían nada al respecto; tal parece que la afectada era la navegante pues era la única capaz de hacer algo sobre el asunto logrando hacerle verdadero daño al capitán con tan solo un golpe.

La habilidad de la navegante era indiscutible y a la vez realmente sorprendente y de temer.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, cuándo aprenderás baka!, qué desgracia aún después de dos años no ha cambiado nada —, dijo esto último más para ella que para los demás y agregó suspirando—. Robin es la única que me entiende.

La arqueóloga sólo le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas a su compañera.

—Shishishishi Oi Nami no te enojes—, le dijo el capitán a lo que ella solo suspiró resignada para no tener que molerlo a golpes.

—Nami san, Robin Chan, he preparado un nueva receta que aprendí hace poco especialmente para ustedes mis hermosas damiselas —. Comentaba el cocinero mientras se dirigía hacia sus chicas con un extraño baile en forma de remolino y corazones en los ojos.

—Oi Sanji yo también quiero postre —. Pedía Luffy.

—¡Jódete mierdoso! —Le dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina—, sólo consiento a mis bellas y hermosas damiselas—. El cambio fue muy notorio puesto que ya tenía corazones en los ojos y su tono de voz había cambiado a meloso.

—Gracias Sanji kun.

La navegante recibió el plato que el cocinero le arrimaba y mirando a su capitán le sacó la lengua a manera de burla; éste solo hizo puchero y se recostó sobre la mesa, pero esto no duró ni cinco segundos...

—Soy el capitán de este barco así que debes obedecerme...Sanji quiero postre —. Ni siquiera él mismo se sentía seguro de lo que decía pues nunca le había gustado abusar de su posición como capitán de la tripulación.

—Está bien mal nacido aquí tienes tu postre—. Le lanzó algo que, dudosamente podría decir que se trataba de algo comestible pero el capitán sin siquiera mirar que era se lo comió de un solo mordisco.

Usopp estaba contándole a Chopper una de sus tantas historias estrafalarias donde él siempre era el súper héroe, fuerte, valiente o cualquier calificativo que se le acercara.

Parecía mentira pero aún después de dos años podía envolver al pequeño reno con sus historias pues lo veía maravillado con brillo en sus ojos y pidiendo le dijera más sin parar de asombrarse; ante todo esto, el tirador no podía negarse a continuar muy emocionado con su historia como si fuese todo una realidad.

Chopper no paraba de decir "sugoi" a todo lo que éste le contaba haciéndose parecer como un niño pequeño ante el relato de algún cuento por su mamá.

Robin parecía divertirse viendo tan enternecedora escena de reojo y escuchando a ambos nakama mientras permanecía en la mesa leyendo un pequeño libro y de vez en cuando bebiendo de su taza de café; por otro lado estaba el espadachín quien permanecía bebiendo un gran tarro de sake en la orilla de la mesa sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pero por su expresión parecía que algo le estaba molestando o incomodando bastante ya que la vena de su sien amenazaba con reventarle muy pronto.

Por un lado cerca de Zoro se encontraban Franky y Brook hablando cosas sobre tangas, bragas y quién sabe qué más; he aquí el motivo por el que a Zoro estaba a punto de reventarle la cabeza; la verdad no le daba mucha importancia pero era imposible ignorar comentarios como aquellos y más porque sus compañeros no eran lo suficientemente discretos como para que su conversación no fuera escuchada por otros; conversaciones de ese tipo eran bastante desagradables y aún más si es escuchada por aquellos quienes no deben, el espadachín ya estaba fastidiado de todo aquello, por lo tanto decidió que era mejor salir de ahí no sin antes comentar en voz alta que ya no solo tenían a un pervertido en la tripulación sino a tres.

Franky se sintió orgulloso ante tal halago por parte de su nakama:

—¡Súúper es el mejor cumplido que me han hecho en mucho tiempo! —Compartía emocionado a sus demás nakamas.

—¡No es ningún cumplido idiota! —Señalaron quienes estaban a su alrededor.

—Yohoho ¿pervertido? Pero si soy puro huesos Yohoho.

Más sin embargo, Sanji lo tomó como lo que era realmente: un insulto, y ante esa ofensa se abalanzó sobre Zoro desatando una pelea que fue terminada justo antes de dar inicio por un fuerte golpe sobre sus cabezas.

Evidentemente Franky y Brook no se salvaron de la furia de Nami y les tocó golpe por no ser nada respetuosos y hablar de cosas indecentes en la cocina y delante de damas y "niños", sí, con esto último nos referimos a Luffy, Chopper y hasta el tirador entra en esta clasificación.

—Confirmado, no cabe duda de que estoy rodeada de puros idiotas- se lamentaba la navegante.

—Maldita bruja del demonio—. Murmuraba Zoro por lo bajo.

—Mi Nami san es tan hermosa cuando se enfada.

Robin solo sonreía discretamente ante la escena que se llevaba a cabo mientras que Chopper y Usopp se escondían tras de Luffy por temor a lo que Nami les pudiera hacer a ellos sin razón aparente alguna.

Momentos después, ya que había vuelto un poco de tranquilidad en la cocina gracias a la grandiosa habilidad de la navegante de poner orden…

—Bien, escuchen todos, no volveré a repetir así que pongan atención… ¡Luffy! —Gritaba la navegante mientras su mandíbula se tornaba amenazadora como la de un tiburón a punto de perder los estribos, esperaba captar la atención del moreno que estaba comiendo apresuradamente como si nadie estuviera hablando.

—Oi oi Luffy escucha a Nami—, le susurraba al oído el tirador antes de que se desatase una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Luffy miró a Nami mostrando una pizca de interés, mientras todos los demás estaban en silencio a espera de lo que Nami tuviera que decirles, aunque claro no faltaba aquel que fingiera indiferencia y poco interés a lo que tuviera que decir la navegante.

—¿Qué pasa Nami? —Preguntaba Luffy sin parar de comer pero algo confundido.

—Esto es importante —, golpeó la mesa con su puño mientras miraba a todos sus nakama—. Ya falta poco para llegar a la siguiente isla que por desgracia ha elegido nuestro idiota capitán—, decía mientras lo señalaba con el dedo pero Luffy pareció no darse cuenta y la navegante continuó —. Y como es de esperarse de él, ha escogido la peor de todas, la que parece más peligrosa y que lo evidencia el movimiento alocado de la aguja—. Definitivamente ya cabreada.

—Es verdad Luffy nunca piensa en nosotros —, le reclamaba el tirador.

—Claro que pienso en ustedes Usopp, como futura tripulación del rey de los piratas debemos tener las mejores aventuras y así hacernos más fuertes shishishi.

Sanji, Franky, Zoro y Robin se esperaban una respuesta como esta de parte de su capitán por lo que solo se limitaron a asentir. Los demás no tenían nada que decir o hacer después de todo eran una tripulación muy fuerte y ellos formaban parte de ella y no tenían nada que temer o al menos eso es lo que deberían pensar.

—Está claro que solo piensas en cosas como esas Luffy pero confiamos en ti… en fin, volvamos a lo que estábamos, escuchen, esto es lo que haremos en cuanto lleguemos a la siguiente isla…—La navegante se detuvo un momento, al parecer estaba alertando algo—. Esperen aquí —. Se levantó de su asiento y salió apresuradamente de la cocina a lo que todos se miraron extrañados, pues no sabían el por qué Nami había salido así de repente; en ese momento escucharon advertir:

—¡Chicos estamos en problemas, el clima ha vuelto a cambiar y estamos girando de rumbo!

Todos dejaron su plato a medio comer y se levantaron para ir a ver a cubierta.

Luffy aprovechó ese momento de distracción para robar toda la comida disponible de los platos de sus nakama lo más rápido posible y acto seguido se lanzó hacia afuera donde todos estaban observando asombrados lo que se veía venir frente a sus ojos.

—Yohoho casi se me salen los ojos de la impresión…pero claro soy solo huesos y no tengo ojos yohoho.

Por supuesto que el único que se rió del chiste del músico fue el capitán pues los demás no le dieron ni la más mínima importancia ya que estaban atentos observando y analizando el panorama y por supuesto el gran problema que suponía la situación.

—¡Miren! —Señaló la navegante hacia los grandes remolinos formados de aire y agua que se veían nacer a sus alrededores y que amenazaban con destruir todo a su paso.

Realmente no había sido necesario que les señalara pues la situación era más que evidente.

El escenario era realmente peligroso además de que el cielo estaba siendo cubierto por espesas nubes negras que amenazaban la visión de los chicos; así que tomando cartas en el asunto comenzó el movimiento…

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, Franky ponte al timón —. Ordenó Nami.

—¡Hai baby! —Si hubiese sido otra la situación seguro Franky recibiría un buen golpe por parte de Nami, pero en estas circunstancias salir del embrollo era más importante.

Usopp junto con Chopper corrían en círculos muy asustados mientras se llevaban ambas manos a la cabeza y murmuraban cosas como "vamos a morir", "esto sí que da miedo" hasta que la navegante les hizo entrar en razón diciéndoles que no estuvieran como idiotas sin hacer nada y ayudaran a los demás para salir de esta situación si realmente no querían morir y vivir para contarlo.

—Yuju sorprendente esto se pone divertido shishishi — Comentaba alegre el capitán mientras sonreía y se sentaba en la cabeza del Sunny a ver como los remolinos estaban cada vez más cerca de ellos.

—¡Baka esto no es divertido podríamos morir! —Gritaron Usopp, Chopper, Brook y Nami asustados y un tanto cabreados por la tranquilidad e insensatez de su idiota capitán.

Zoro y Sanji hicieron su trabajo en las velas del Sunny mientras que la navegante trataba de analizar la situación y buscar una manera de salir de este lugar; después de pensarlo un momento llegó a la conclusión de que tenían que utilizar el coup de verst, no había de otra, era lo mejor que podían hacer ante este tipo de situaciones de grave peligro.

—¡Gira 180 grados Franky, tenemos que utilizar el coup de verst! —Gritó la navegante.

—¡Sujétense chicos que esto será suuuper! —Gritaba el ciborg desde la cabina del Sunny.

Repentinamente comenzó a llover nublando aún más la visión a los tripulantes, los truenos resonaban y los relámpagos iluminaban el lugar; daba la impresión de que ya era de noche cuando en realidad no era ni medio día.

Los mugiwara hicieron caso de lo que les pidió su nakama y se aferraron a lo primero que encontraron a su paso:

Robin se había sostenido de la barandilla lateral del barco utilizando la habilidad de su hana hana no mi para sujetarse con varios brazos fleur mientras abrazaba a Chopper con su brazo izquierdo aferrándolo a su pecho con fuerza.

Claro que este acto de la morena no pasó desapercibido por el cocinero quien había comenzado a lanzar maldiciones al pequeño reno y lamentarse por no tener su suerte mientras se dirigía hacia la navegante con su típico baile remolino y con corazones en los ojos mientras murmuraba halagos y demás para ella.

Usopp del miedo se agarró o mejor dicho se aferró al mástil principal como koala que sube un árbol; Zoro ya se encontraba dentro de la torre de vigía, mientras que Sanji ya estaba junto a Nami y ambos se sostenían de las escaleras del Sunny.

Brook se había metido dentro de la cabina donde estaba Franky tratando de controlar el barco, pues para ser puro hueso la situación era más que peligrosa para él.

Y Luffy como si nada estuviese pasando se limitó a quedarse en su sitio: la cabeza del león; más que preocupado el capitán estaba emocionado.

Pronto se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Franky que gritaba:

—Coup de burst!

Justo en ese momento cuando estaba siendo activada la solución al problema que se les venía encima, un remolino apareció a escasos metros del Sunny y chocó contra él desviándolo totalmente del camino y provocando una fuerte turbulencia que ocasionó que el barco se volteara un poco hacia el lado izquierdo y los tripulantes se encontraran en graves problemas, sobre todo aquellos que eran usuarios de alguna fruta del diablo ya que se enfrentaban ante su enemigo por naturaleza…

.

.

.

—¡Muévanse que quiero que todo esté en mi barco para antes de que caiga el anochecer!

Sin se encontraba parado admirando la cantidad de tesoro que circulaba hasta llegar a su embarcación, este estúpido trabajo realmente estaba valiendo la pena; a su lado estaba Manic echado en el suelo mientras reposaba en una roca.

Dev estaba junto a sus hombres terminando de levantar el coliseo, el lugar clave para todo lo que se había estado haciendo desde su llegada a la isla.

—Parece ser que hemos terminado justo a tiempo.

—Sí, pero aun nos queda esperar dos días más hasta que _ellos_ lleguen.

—¿Y qué haremos hasta entonces?

—Ya se verá…

—¿Repartirás el motín como se había acordado?

—Soy hombre de palabra… ¿o acaso estás dudando de ello?

Ante las palabras de Sin, Manic solo alzó los hombros mostrando indiferencia, en realidad nunca le habían importado las riquezas eso no le hacía feliz en lo absoluto.

—Lo repartiremos a partes iguales pero una vez se hayan ido _ellos_.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no hacemos una pequeña demostración de lo que pueden hacer estos hombres una vez estén dentro del coliseo? Sirve y nos divertimos un poco y claro evaluamos la calidad del show.

—Tú lo que quieres es ver una masacre.

—Es uno de los mejores placeres de la vida, pero como sea, podría yo mismo deshacerme de todos ellos sin ninguna dificultad pero claro eso le restaría diversión al asunto aunque confieso que de solo imaginarlos matarse entre ellos mientras los consume el terror me es muy placentero.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón, pero aún así esperaremos hasta que lleguen.

—Detesto este lugar, me roba bióxido de carbono al por mayor.

—Dime qué no detestas, este lugar es maravilloso.

.

.

.

El Sunny volaba por los aires bruscamente debido al choque y la fuerza que éste llevaba por la activación del coup de burst; Usopp se había soltado del mástil e iba directo hacia donde estaban Robin y Chopper. La mujer al verlo caer hizo florecer unos cuantos brazos fleur y logró sostenerlo a tiempo.

Era extraño pero Robin comenzaba a zafarse de la barandilla de la que se sostenía pues era demasiado para ella tener que cargar con Usopp y Chopper a la vez aunque estuviese utilizando su habilidad ya que la turbulencia y el movimiento brusco causado por la tormenta era demasiado fuerte.

El movimiento y la velocidad que se ejercía en el barco junto con el clima representaban un grave problema pues eran demasiado bruscos y, sin poder evitarlo en su mirada de Robin se cruzó el miedo, pues no solo su vida estaba en peligro sino también la de dos de sus nakama.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya no resistía más y se chispó de la barandilla, solo le dio tiempo de pronunciar:

—¡Cien fleurs: Wing!

Y de su espalda brotaban la cantidad de brazos que había pronunciado formando unas hermosas alas como si se tratara de un ángel.

Sosteniendo a Chopper y a Usopp con ambos brazos trataba de volar o más bien mantenerse en el aire pero el clima era demasiado fuerte y no le permitía avanzar y menos aún con el aire y la lluvia golpeando con fuerza todo su cuerpo; el tiempo se agotaba y las fuerzas de Robin también.

—¡Robin, chicos! —Gritaba la navegante al percatarse de la peligrosa situación— ¡Luffy haz algo!

Luffy miraba hacia donde estaban sus nakama pero antes de que hiciera algo al respecto el espadachín ya se había lanzado desde la torre de vigía al percatarse de la situación para tratar de agarrar a sus nakama sin importarle mucho el terrible clima que los azotaba.

—Estúpido marimo de mierda, ¿cómo se le ocurre aventarse así como así? Pero bueno es entendible todo sea por mi querida Robin Chawn… más vale que lo haga bien.

—¿Está loco? No logrará alcanzarlos —, decía Nami preocupada pero no contaba con que Zoro ya tenía todo planeado…

—¡Luffy sostenme! —Gritaba el espadachín.

En situaciones como ésta, Luffy solía comprender a sus nakama con tan solo el cruce de miradas y claro que había comprendido el mensaje de su primer oficial al mando y estirando su brazo agarró a Zoro quien alcanzó a tomar a Robin y por ende a los otros cuando las alas de la arqueóloga desaparecían por completo dejándola agotada y estando a escasos metros de caer al mar.

En ese momento el brazo del capitán asemejaba a una cuerda gruesa y una vez Zoro había sostenido a Robin y a los otros, Luffy enredó su brazo alrededor de sus cuatro nakama.

El panorama era bastante gracioso pues parecía una bola de demolición preparándose para derribar algo, claro que en estos momentos no era lugar para pensamientos de este tipo, tampoco es que la situación fuera muy cómoda así como estaban sus cuerpos de los cuatro pegados y enredados por el brazo del capitán sin dar posibilidad de algún movimiento ya fuera oportuno o no ante la situación, pero esa proximidad tan comprometedora no importaba en estos momentos y menos cuando había más de sus nakama involucrados.

La posición en la que se encontraban nuestros cuatro nakama era un tanto incómoda y aún más para cierto peliverde que prácticamente estaba respirando el mismo aire que la arqueóloga, la separación de sus rostros era mínima y podía sentir la respiración de su nakama muy cerca de su oído.

—Gracias por salvarme… Zoro —. Dijo Robin apenas en un susurro audible, claro que fue suficiente para que el espadachín sintiera un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar de aquellos labios decir eso de manera tan sensual y sugerente, por supuesto que tenía toda la intención impregnada en su voz de provocar algún efecto en él, así era con esta mujer, siempre tan impredecible, nunca se sabía cuál sería su próximo movimiento así que cualquier cosa se podía esperar de ella.

—No fue nada mujer además de no ser por Luffy…

—Seguramente estaríamos ya en el fondo del mar sin siquiera poder movernos y con la cantidad de monstruos marinos que hay seguramente ya estaríamos…

—¡Para de hablar esas cosas macabras que dan mucho miedo Robin! —Le reclamaba el tirador aún tembloroso del susto que se llevó hacía unos momentos.

—Es verdad minna, creí que moriría —. Decía el pequeño reno aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Robin sonrió divertida y Zoro no pudo evitar hacer una mueca pues claro sabía que Robin disfrutaba divirtiéndose a costa de los demás y por supuesto que él había sido muchas veces blanco de sus diversiones.

Una vez el Sunny cayó al agua milagrosamente en forma, Luffy soltó a sus cuatro nakama que fueron a caer sobre la cubierta golpeándose inevitablemente.

El barco aún permanecía tambaleante debido al impacto contra el mar y el movimiento brusco de las olas; el cielo extrañamente seguía opacado por espesas nubes negras que daban la sensación de que se acercaba otra tormenta pero no era así, más bien parecía comenzar a caer la noche a temprana hora del día, suceso de lo más extraño pero posible en el shin sekai.

—¡Ten más cuidado capitán mierdoso que no ves que mi querida Robin Chawn puede lastimarse por tu culpa! —Gritaba Sanji por lo lejos al ver la acción impulsiva por parte de su capitán.

—Lo siento chicos shishishi—. Disculparse mientras se echaba a reír no parecía ser muy honesto de su parte pero así era él y sabían que no lo hacía con afán de molestar o causarles algún daño.

Luffy, como su capitán era incapaz de lastimar a uno de sus nakama y los defendería hasta con su vida sin dudarlo ni un segundo, de ser o no necesario.

—¿Te encuentras bien mujer? —Le preguntaba Zoro a Robin que debido al impacto había caído sobre de él de forma un tanto comprometedora.

Más que preocupación, en su tono de voz se reflejaba cierta ironía y hasta podríamos decir que sarcasmo.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias —. Respondió la arqueóloga apenas levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de él mirándola fijamente mientras enarcaba una ceja y ella parecía no inmutarse de la posición en la que se encontraban o quizá si lo hacía y estaba disfrutando de ello.

—Supongo que ya puedes quitárteme de encima... no tarda en llegar el maldito ero-cook y no tengo ganas de discutir con él—. Aunque sabía que valía la pena.

Ella solo sonrió maliciosamente pues sabía perfectamente lo que toda esta situación implicaba y, aunque no iba a negar que le resultaba de lo más divertido prefirió levantarse y ponerse de pie junto a él.

Mientras tanto el tirador y Chopper agradecían a todo pulmón y aún con lágrimas en los ojos a Luffy y a Zoro por haberlos salvado pero sobre todo a Robin por no haberlos abandonado en ningún momento.

Rápidamente los mugiwara ya se encontraban reuniéndose en la cubierta del barco, al parecer ninguno había sufrido graves daños, incluso el Sunny se encontraba en buen estado pero claro Franky se encargaría más tarde de verificar que así fuera; Sanji simplemente no podía dejarlo así y tenía que asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien así que tomó la palabra y comenzó:

—¿Están todos bien?, ¿estamos todos?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de sus nakama continuó:

—Pasaré lista: ¡Mi querida Robin Chawn! —Decía en tono por demás meloso.

—Aquí Sanji kun, estoy bien —, respondía Robin mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Zoro quien puso una cara tan graciosa que a Robin le fue imposible no reírse y él bufó molesto mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—¡Mi querida Nami san!

—Aquí Sanji kun, has estado pegado de mi todo el tiempo, estoy bien.

—Bien, estamos todos… ¡perfecto!.

—¡Hey nosotros también contamos! —Gritaron los demás tripulantes al unísono mostrándose molestos e indignados al ser ignorados por su nakama.

—¡Ustedes me vienen valiendo una mierda, pueden cuidarse por sí solos!

El comentario de Sanji no es que fuese del todo cierto ya que eran nakama y a todos los apreciaba mucho, hasta al marimo de mierda con el que siempre estaba peleando a la menor provocación; pero claro, siempre estaban las damas primero, convirtiéndose así en su máxima y absoluta prioridad.

Después de lo sucedido anteriormente se dignaron a mirar a su alrededor y se encontraron con que a una distancia no muy lejos de ahí había una pequeña isla o eso parecía debido a la considerable distancia.

—Veo una isla —. Anunció el pequeño Chopper.

—Objetivo localizado—. Decía el tirador mientras observaba la isla con ayuda de sus binoculares de alta tecnología.

—Pero ¿qué es…? Usopp presta acá tus binoculares déjame ver creo que hay algo en el agua.

—Parece ser una botella…

—¿Una botella? Olvídalo no quiero otra sorpresa como la que nos llevamos antes de ir a parar a thriller bark.

—Tal vez tenga un mapa del tesoro —, el capitán se escuchaba animado; y sin siquiera hacer caso a las réplicas de Nami estiró su brazo hasta que logró tomar la botella y la atrajo hacia él.

—No creo que sea peligrosa.

Sin más la abrió y sacó el papel y lo extendió para verlo, lo miró unos segundos para finalmente decir—: No entiendo nada.

—¿Qué no sabes leer? —Preguntó el tirador mientras se la quitaba de las manos y comenzaba a leer para sí mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —Preguntó alguno.

—¿Se trata de algún mapa del tesoro?

—No Nami no es mapa de tesoro.

—Uhm no vale la pena entonces.

—Parece ser que necesitan ayuda.

—¿Ayuda?, ¿Quién?

—¿Y cómo voy a saberlo si ni siquiera firmó? solo escribe por ayuda desesperadamente y al final está escrito "Isla Greenman"

Robin al escuchar esto se quedó un tanto pensativa, recordaba haber escuchado de ella pero no comentó nada a sus compañeros.

—Seguro es el nombre de la isla que tenemos frente a nosotros.

—Claro eso tiene sentido.

—Bien, ya que no pudimos ir a aquella isla ahora iremos a ésta —. Ordenó mientras señalaba la nueva isla a la que se aventurarían.

—Pero Luffy ahora que me fijo el log pose no la marca, eso solo quiere decir una cosa: problemas —, decía la navegante remarcando la palabra "problemas", un tanto nerviosa y preocupada.

—Mejor Nami, eso quiere decir que hay una aventura oculta esperándonos shishsishi.

—¡Pero estás loco! ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Nami? —Se alarmaba el tirador.

—Nami y Usopp tienen razón Luffy, esa isla puede ser peligrosa y esa nota puede ser una trampa —. Comentaba el pequeño doctor.

—Debemos ir a ayudar a ese sujeto, además somos piratas, ¿A caso no somos la tripulación del que será el próximo rey de los piratas? —Su amplia sonrisa se hizo evidente.

Nami pensaba en que ni todos los golpes del mundo harían entrar en razón a su capitán, solo suspiró resignada y no dijo nada más, de hecho nadie lo hizo después de las palabras de su capitán, no tenía caso pues ya estaba decidido.

—A decir verdad tengo cierta curiosidad en conocer esa isla —. Comentaba la arqueóloga y sus compañeros la miraban como diciendo que mejor se hubiera quedado callada.

—Las órdenes del capitán no se discuten— Intervenía el espadachín con una media sonrisa burlona para variar.

—Aunque sea un idiota de goma —. Completaba Sanji.

—¡Súper! ya que estamos todos de acuerdo preparémonos.

—¡Bien chicos no se hable más y vayamos hacia la siguiente aventura…digo isla!

Y sin remedio alguno tuvieron que aceptar lo que su capitán disponía, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar fijaron rumbo hacia aquella misteriosa isla sin imaginar lo que les esperaba y que, por raro que sonara parecía llamarlos a gritos…

.

.

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Agradezco también a: Inaruz, Lord Yavetil, nami8221, RoronoaAxel; por leer y comentar. En serio que sus reviews me animan mucho :D**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Laugerid.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo amigos lectores de FanFiction!**

**Les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me leen y me animan a seguir.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3** **Investigación.**

La tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja se encontraba surcando el tranquilo mar rumbo a la isla que aseguraba una gran aventura según palabras dichas por el capitán y, mientras tanto, después de haber pasado por toda aquella situación que los tomó sorpresivamente y por lo cual tuvieron que abandonar la cocina, los mugiwara se dirigieron hacia este lugar…

Evidentemente la cocina estaba hecho un desastre y tuvieron todos que ayudar a repararlo y poner todo en orden; Sanji comenzó a hacer la comida pues con todo lo sucedido el almuerzo ya había pasado y no tanto por sus nakama bastardos pero sí más en específico por sus chicas pues no podía permitir que sus damas se mal pasaran ya que podrían enfermar si no se alimentaban bien y claro, él sería el único responsable y no alcanzaría su vida entera para compensar su error y culpabilidad.

—Luffy ¿te has comido todo, verdad? —Preguntaba Usopp a su compañero mientras recogía algunos platos vacíos del suelo que, milagrosamente no se habían hecho añicos; lo miraba de forma acusadora pues claro que sabía por demás la respuesta.

—Pues claro, de no haber sido así se hubiera desperdiciado toda esa comida que ustedes dejaron al salir corriendo hacia la cubierta.

—De todas formas sabes que aún así te la hubieras comido, sin importar que estuviese tirada en el suelo.

—Es verdad shishishi —. La enorme sonrisa en su rostro difícilmente podría ser borrada—. Pero eso no importa.

—Cierto, lo tuyo no tiene remedio.

Mientras tanto Chopper ayudaba llevando los trastes a Sanji para que el rubio los lavara cuando tuviera tiempo, él podría haberlo hecho pero el cocinero era muy especial cuando de sus utensilios y espacio de trabajo se trataba y claro el pequeño reno no quería causar molestia alguna pues comprendía perfectamente ya que él mismo era demasiado cuidadoso cuando de su labor de médico se trataba.

Por otro lado, Franky se apresuraba a reparar cada uno de los pequeños daños que había sufrido el Sunny durante lo acontecido; era acompañado por Brook que no ayudaba pero al menos amenizaba el ambiente con alguna que otra buena melodía.

—Gracias al coup the burst el Sunny no sufrió daños mayores —, decía el carpintero mientras martilleaba un poco—. ¿Lo ves?

Brook se acercó un poco más para poder ver los daños ocasionados—. Sí, tienes razón —, se detuvo un momento como recordando el incidente anterior—, esos remolinos eran bastante peligrosos para todos nosotros, sentía que el corazón se me saldría por la boca… ah pero claro yo no tengo corazón y mucho menos boca pues soy solo huesos yohoho.

—Eres un canijo Brook, pero te diré —, mientras daba unas palmaditas al barco—, que el Sunny no es como cualquier embarcación; lo he construido yo y por lo tanto, es ¡súper fuerte! —Esto último lo dijo mientras hacía su típica pose Marca Registrada.

.

.

.

Estaba claro que no tardarían demasiado en llegar a la dichosa isla, pero aún así todos se mantuvieron inmersos en sus propios asuntos en lo que llegaban hasta ella…

Zoro se había subido a la torre de vigilancia y, sin muchos ánimos y muy a su estilo ordenó un poco el lugar, no tanto porque quisiera hacerlo sino porque las cosas ahí tiradas le estorbaban para así poder llevar a cabo sus arduos ejercicios diarios.

Desde que puso en marcha al Sunny en dirección a la isla, Nami se metió a su cuarto de trabajo pidiendo no la molestaran a menos de que fuese algo urgente con referente al clima o al curso que llevaban, dejando bien en claro que si la interrumpían se los cobraría en berries y en exageradas cantidades cabe mencionar.

Ahora se encontraba en su cuarto de trabajo con varios mapas entre sus brazos y unos más sobre la pequeña mesa que tenía en una esquina y sobre la silla; fue colocándolos ordenadamente sobre la superficie de su enorme mesa de trabajo y comenzó a revisarlos todos como buscando alguno que pudiera coincidir con esta isla o al menos darle alguna pista o información sobre ella.

Durante varios minutos se la pasó revisando cada uno de los mapas que tenía en su estudio, las coordenadas le resultaban ser familiares de algún sitio, recordaba haber escuchado o visto en algún lugar y quería asegurarse de ello.

Había pedido que no la molestaran pero Sanji se había tomado la molestia de llevarle a ella y a Robin algo de comer ya que no habían almorzado bien, el cocinero trató de hacer el menos ruido posible para no perturbar a su doncella, claro que Nami se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en el lugar así que lo miró mientras que el cocinero esperaba gustoso a pagar la deuda que fuera impuesta por su intromisión pero no fue así ya que Nami se dio cuenta de que Sanji le llevaba algo de comer y solo se limitó a recibir y regalarle una sonrisa al cocinero que provocó que Sanji revoloteara de emoción mientras salía del cuarto de trabajo.

Por otro lado, de igual manera, tan pronto como el barco había tomado rumbo hacia aquella isla Robin decidió buscar entre los libros alguna información que les fuera útil. Ahora mismo se encontraba en la biblioteca, estaba segura de que en algún lugar había visto y leído acerca de esta isla, o al menos escuchado sobre ella.

—Esto es bastante extraño —dijo para sí mientras recorría las estanterías en busca de algún libro que pudiera contener alguna información valiosa.

La isla parecía haber sido borrada del mapa a tal punto de creer que simplemente no existía, que sólo se trataba de algún espejismo creado por el clima del shin sekai, pero no era así, ellos se estaban dirigiendo hacia ella y, a pesar de que el log pose no la marcaba en absoluto, la nota que habían encontrado decía lo contrario y de sólo escuchar el nombre de la isla daba por sentado que era real. Estaba segura.

Ya tenía algunos minutos ahí dentro buscando cuando apareció Sanji por la puerta trayéndole algo de comer.

—Gracias Sanji kun —. Agradeció sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo ya que su vista estaba ocupada en revisar algunos libros y documentos viejos.

A Sanji no le cayó muy bien el hecho de que la morena ni siquiera lo mirara pero no por ello lo demostró al responderle con la misma emoción que siempre.

—No hay de qué mi bella Robin chan.

Rápidamente Robin hizo florecer unos brazos fleur que recibieron la bandeja donde venía la comida de las manos de Sanji; esperó a que el cocinero saliera de la biblioteca y dejó la depositó sobre una de las mesas. No quería rechazarle la comida a su nakama, pero en este momento el comer estaba bastante lejos de sus planes. Su estómago podía esperar un poco más.

Volvió a enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Hasta el momento sólo había encontrado un pedazo de periódico mal recortado y bastante arrugado que había estado metido en un libro bastante extraño en el que se leían algunos sucesos "fuera de lo normal" ocurridos en algunas islas, pero nada que le dijera sobre a la que estaban a punto de llegar. La hoja apenas y mostraba escasa información, ciertamente era de un periódico de hace más de 40 años, ni siquiera recordaba cómo lo había conseguido, ni el por qué, pero eso ahora no importaba mucho. Lo que se podía leer en esas líneas no era realmente nada bueno. En absoluto.

Sostuvo la hoja entre sus manos y volvió a leer algo de lo que rezaba: "_Debido al accidente sucedido en esta isla, el Gobierno Mundial ha decidido intervenir y tomar medidas drásticas…". _Ya se imaginaba ella qué tipo de medidas habían tomado y, aunque ciertamente no decía el motivo para ello, sabía perfectamente que cuando algo les estorbaba a esos vejestorios, no dudarían en destruirlo y hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

—Uhm, no dice qué sucedió con los habitantes, ¿los habrán eliminado como a… —sacudió la cabeza cuando a sus pensamientos vinieron como ráfagas cortantes las imágenes del día en que su amada Ohara había sido destruida. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver nuevamente a su madre, al profesor Clover y a los demás arqueólogos y habitantes. Muchos recuerdos -buenos y malos- regresaron a su mente. Abrió nuevamente sus ojos y las imágenes desaparecieron dejando así un hueco en su dolorido corazón.

Algo muy dentro de ella le decía que en realidad, el accidente del que se hablaba en el periódico poco tenía de cierto o bien algo, o mejor dicho alguien había sido el/los causantes de la destrucción de la isla. Necesitaba encontrar algo mejor que le ayudara a atar cabos sueltos, pero antes tenía que comer algo antes de que llegara el día en que su estómago le reclamara por una úlcera o algo peor. Dejó la hoja sobre la mesa y se sentó a comer mientras sus pensamientos se dispersaban un poco.

.

.

.

El resto de la tripulación exceptuando a Nami y Robin se encontraba en la cocina comiendo los platillos preparados por el pervertido de Sanji mientras hacían su típico alboroto sin temor a ser golpeados o mínimamente amenazados.

—¿Nami y Robin no vendrán a comer algo? —Preguntó el tirador—. Es raro que nos hayas dejado comenzar sin ellas.

—No te emociones Usopp, mis hermosas chicas están trabajando, investigando sobre la isla mientras que ustedes cabezas huecas andan llenando el estómago —. Esto último lo dijo mirando severamente a su capitán, pero Luffy pareció no darse cuenta de nada.

—Puedo llevarles yo algo de comer, ya he terminado —. Se ofreció amablemente el pequeño doctor.

—No es necesario Chopper, ya lo he hecho yo hace unos minutos.

Zoro permanecía bebiendo en una esquina pero no articuló palabra alguna durante todo el rato que estuvieron ahí, simplemente se limitaba a beber y observar.

—Oi Usopp—, llamó el capitán mientras devoraba un trozo de carne—. ¿Qué crees que encontremos en la isla?

—No lo sé Luffy, pero esperemos no sean problemas.

—Problemas parece ser nuestro segundo nombre —. Intervino Franky.

—Já, tienes razón en eso —. Respondió mientras miraba a su capitán.

—Me parece que pides demasiado Usopp, se te olvida que somos piratas y los problemas están por todos lados, sin contar que somos como imanes atrayendo problemas a donde quiera que vayamos… sobre todo el idiota de Luffy.

—Oi oi —se quejó el senchou.

—¿Crees que se trate de una isla fantasma? —Preguntó Chopper volviendo al tema original.

—¿Fantasmas? ¿Alguien dijo fantasmas? ¡Qué miedo! —Comentaba el músico mientras temblaba hasta los huesos.

—Oi oi Brook creo que eres el menos indicado para decir algo y asustarte de esa manera —, le reclamaba el tirador.

—Es verdad Brook, de qué te espantas si tú mismo eres uno cuando abandonas tu cuerpo huesudo —. Intervenía nuevamente el ciborg.

—Oh es verdad yo ya estoy muerto yohoho, pero no soy un fantasma sino un alma ambulante yohoho.

Los demás lo miraban con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

—Pero a mí no me parece que sea una isla fantasma, parece muy colorida desde aquí.

—Usopp tiene razón, en cambio Thriller bark sí que daba miedo.

—Cierto. Fue tan extraño estar ahí pero a la vez muy divertido.

—¿Divertido? Te recuerdo que casi morimos ahí.

—Pero no lo hicimos, y estamos vivos para seguir con nuestras aventuras.

—Sí claro, éste es nuestro capitán.

—No tiene remedio —dijo la mayoría.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Robin había terminado de comer y continuaba su búsqueda en cada uno de los libros en los que creía podía haber alguna información. Ya había terminado de revisar todas las estanterías y no había encontrado nada así que optó por buscar dentro de las cajas donde estaban aquellos libros que no solían leer mucho por razones variadas. Se sentó en el suelo mientras revisaba las cajas; así permaneció un buen rato hasta que su vista recayó en un pequeño libro que llamó su atención instantáneamente. Podía apreciarse que estaba bastante maltratado, viejo y con las hojas opacas, más bien amarillas y que parecía pronto se deshojaría por completo ante el más mínimo contacto brusco, así que debía tomarlo con cuidado.

La arqueóloga tomó el libro, pasó la palma de su mano derecha sobre la portada y talló suavemente mientras le soplaba un poco para hacer visibles las letras; al instante pudo apreciar que en el título se leía: _"Isla Greenman" _y un poco más abajo con letra más pequeña rezaba:_ "Donde los monstruos viven"._

—Cielos, ya ni recordaba haber traído esto conmigo, necesito refrescar mi memoria —. Se puso a hojearlo con cuidado mientras recargaba su espalda sobre la pared; el libro era una especie de novela como las que disfrutaba leer bastante, mientras pasaba cada una de las hojas se daba cuenta de que lo ahí descrito le era difícil de creer. No estaba segura si algo de realidad tendría todo aquello o simplemente se trataba de una historia y nada más.

—Vaya, después de todo esta isla parece encerrar un misterio muy interesante —, pronunciaba mientras continuaba leyendo.

.

.

.

—Estúpidas plantas, me cuesta trabajo creer que no estaban aquí hace algunos años—, se quejaba Manic mientras podaba algunas de ellas a su paso con sus afiladas katanas—. ¿Sabes qué le sucedió a este lugar Sin?

—Escuché algunos rumores, parece ser que se les está haciendo costumbre… —Sin se detuvo al mirar llegar a Dev sin aliento.

—Mis hombres dicen que un barco pirata se acerca a la isla —. Informó Dev mientras se reponía.

—¿Están seguros de ello? —Preguntó Sin mientras pasaba sus largos dedos por entre las hojas de una planta bastante extraña.

—Por supuesto, la banda pirata ha sido identificada como los Sombrero de Paja.

—Esos malditos novatos —. Sin darse cuenta siquiera había secado por completo no sólo la planta que tocaba sino algunas otras más que estaban cerca de ella—. ¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí?

—No lo sé jefe.

—Se supone que no existe log pose que marque esta isla, no desde hace mucho tiempo que yo sepa.

—Cálmate Sin —, intervino Manic—. Seguramente deben estar sólo de paso, no encontrarán nada aquí.

—No estoy tan seguro…

—¿Quiere que mande a algunos de mis subordinados para interceptarlos?

—No, no será necesario, según tengo entendido su capitán es un imbécil, no creo que sea difícil hacerme con su recompensa —. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios—. Manténganse al margen, tal vez mugiwara no Luffy nos muestre de lo que está hecho.

—¿Qué tienes en mente Sin?

—Ya lo verás Manic, ya lo verás.

.

.

.

—¡Abuela, abuela! —Gritaba Markus—. ¡Un barco pirata se acerca a la isla!

—¿Estás seguro? Nuestra situación es bastante mala de por sí como para tener que lidiar con otra tanda de piratas.

—He visto ondearse la bandera y estoy seguro de que se trata de Luffy sombrero de paja y su tripulación—. ¡Deben haber visto mi mensaje! Seguramente ellos nos ayudarán.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no vienen con estos malos hombres? Son piratas, los piratas no ayudan a la gente. No son héroes.

—Por Kami abuela, ¿qué no has escuchado hablar de ellos? No son como cualquiera, ellos son los piratas más cool que pueden existir, no son malvados, ni mucho menos saquean o dañan a las personas.

—Pero deben ser peligrosos, ahora que me acuerdo fueron ellos los que entraron a la isla judicial y le declararon la guerra al Gobierno Mundial, lo leí en el periódico hace más de dos años.

—No creas todo lo que leas abuela, mi padre siempre me lo ha dicho. Eres vieja se supone que debes saber eso—, la miró con gesto preocupante—. El único delito que cometieron fue ir a salvar a su nakama, la niña demonio y la verdad no me pareció un delito en sí.

—¿Sabes lo que se dice de ella?

—Claro que lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe y, ¿sabes qué? No creo nada de todas esas tontas mentiras, si fueran verdad, ella no estaría con ellos, eso es seguro…—Markus estaba feliz, tenía la esperanza de que podría volver a casa con su padre—. Nos ayudarán abuela y podremos salir de aquí, después podrías irte a vivir conmigo y mi padre a nuestra villa.

—Eso estaría bien, en realidad ya no me queda nadie y haberte conocido a ti y a tu padre después del naufragio donde…—cerró los ojos luchando por mantener las lágrimas dentro, los recuerdos de aquel día llegaban a su mente atormentándola con la culpabilidad—. Perdona a esta vieja sensible.

—No estés triste abuela, no fue tu culpa. Saldremos de aquí y comenzaremos una nueva vida.

—Creo que estoy demasiado vieja para comenzar una—. Se echó a reír para no echarse a llorar.

—Ya verás abuela—, se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo tranquilizador.

—Gracias mijo.

.

.

.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde la navegante salió a cubierta gritando:

—¡Chicos, vengan aquí que tengo algo importante que mostrarles!

Por supuesto que hubiese sido más fácil que fuera ella quien entrara a la cocina donde estaban todos reunidos, pero sus motivos tendría para no haberlo hecho así y claro sus órdenes eran acatadas casi o mejor que las del propio capitán de la tripulación.

Rápidamente los mugiwara salieron ante el llamado de su navegante, unos contentos y otros no tanto pues, a decir verdad, la hora de comer era uno de los momentos más tranquilos que tenían durante el día.

—¿Comida? —Preguntó el capitán a Nami ya que había sido el primero en llegar hasta donde estaba ella.

—¿Qué no acabas de comer? —Preguntó, y sin dar tiempo a que su capitán contestara continuó—. Como sea, no se trata de comida sino sobre la isla a la que estamos a punto de llegar.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho puesto que sus compañeros ya estaban llegando apresuradamente.

—¿Has encontrado algo mi querida Nami san?

—Así es Sanji kun—su cara lucía radiante de felicidad—. Chicos miren esto—, sacó de entre sus pechos un pergamino enrollado y se lo mostró a sus compañeros.

—¿Es un mapa de la isla? —Preguntó Chopper, aunque fuese de lo más obvio la respuesta.

—Así es —, respondió Nami con una amplia sonrisa—. Pero no es simplemente un mapa.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —Preguntó ahora el tirador.

—Digamos que lo tomé prestado a unos tontos piratas —. Respondía mientras se reía burlonamente y se sentía orgullosa de sí misma y su trabajo.

—Ah se lo has robado a unos piratas querrás decir.

—¿Qué has dicho mierdoso? —Saltó Sanji sobre Usopp—, mi querida Nami san no es ninguna ladrona, ella solo es habilidosa, que te quede bien claro, no te atrevas a insultarla de nuevo o te patearé ese rostro.

—Como sea—, Nami pareció no darle mucha importancia al hecho de que Usopp le dijera en pocas palabras ladrona, eso era lo que era y no se avergonzaba de ello—, gracias a esto podremos ubicarnos mejor en ese lugar, miren —, extendió el mapa para que sus compañeros pudieran ver la forma de la isla o más bien para que vieran hacia donde su delgado dedo índice estaba apuntando.

Sus nakama dirigieron su vista al mapa y de ahí hacia Nami comprendiendo claramente de lo que se trataba; la navegante estaba muy sonriente y en sus ojos se podían apreciar unos enormes signos de berries muy luminosos que hasta lastimaban la vista.

—Veo que has cambiado de opinión respecto a ir a esa isla… gata ladrona —. Comentaba el espadachín con una media sonrisa.

—¡Tenemos que ir a por ese tesoro! —Decía ella tan emocionada que parecía que no le había importado que Zoro la llamase como su seudónimo.

—Me encanta cuando mi Nami san se pone tan decidida —, Elogiaba el cocinero mientras sus ojos se volvían corazones y comenzaba a danzar a su alrededor.

—Quizá se arrepienta después de que les diga lo que yo he investigado al respecto —, intervenía Robin en la conversación—, Seguramente querrá dar la vuelta al timón y salir de aquí, fufufu.

—No creo que nada ni nadie haga cambiar de opinión a Nami san… —decía el músico.

—Y menos cuando hay un tesoro de por medio —, completaba Franky.

—¿Qué has encontrado Robin? —preguntaba el renito ya asustado antes de saber si quiera lo que su nakama les diría— ¿Algo peligroso?

—Este libro—, lo mostró a sus compañeros —, cuenta la historia de una misteriosa isla, y si no me equivoco, se trata de ésta que tenemos frente a nosotros —Robin señaló hacia la isla mientras continuaba—. Estoy casi segura debido al mensaje que encontramos esta mañana que me dio el nombre de la isla, pero claro, para asegurarme tendría que verificar con el mapa de Nami y el que viene dibujado al final del libro.

Sin precipitarse demasiado Nami le pasó el mapa a Robin, con cualquier otro se lo hubiese pensado dos veces pero tratándose de Robin no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto; la morena abrió el libro en la última página donde se encontraba un mapa dibujado y pudo comprobar que efectivamente el mapa era idéntico, bueno el trabajo no era tan bueno como el que hacía Nami pero ciertamente se trataba de la misma isla.

—Sí, es la misma isla, no hay duda.

—¿Y qué dicen esos pedazos de hojas mujer? —preguntó Zoro mostrando cierto interés, - cosa rara en él- al ver que del libro sobresalía un pedazo de hoja arrugado.

—Oh, esto—, dijo mientras sacaba el recorte de periódico—, es una noticia de hace más de 40 años que salió en el periódico. Es un poco… escandalosa, me sorprende que no haya escuchado más de ella durante estos últimos años.

—Bueno, nos dirás sobre lo que estuviste investigando o no.

—Claro, pero será mejor que vayamos a la cocina donde estaremos más cómodos.

Haciendo caso de lo que les decía su nakama decidieron entrar a la cocina donde les diría más sobre lo que había logrado investigar.

.

.

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Agradezco también a: Inaruz, Lord Yavetil, nami8221, Myrcur, MaPa-kun, por leer y comentar.**

**Bueno, ya saben pueden comentar qué les pareció, sus reviews son muy importantes.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola queridos nakama lectores!**

**Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y me animan a seguir con sus comentarios.**

**Siento la demora; aun así, espero disfruten la lectura.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4 Llegada a la Isla.**

Una vez instalados en la cocina el alboroto se hizo presente por parte de algunos, pero afortunadamente no duró demasiado tiempo ya que Nami se adelantó a poner orden… muy a su manera.

—Lo sentimos —se disculparon a la vez Usopp y Luffy quienes tenían un gran chichón que sobresalía de sus cabezas.

—Bien, creo que ahora sí puedes hablar Robin—dijo Nami mientras se frotaba las manos satisfecha y mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

La arqueóloga sonrió mientras pensaba que no había sido necesario recurrir a la violencia para hacerse escuchar, pero el mal ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

—Gracias Nami —, tomó el libro y sacó el periódico de dentro y se lo colocó entre sus pechos, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para algunos. Sorbió un poco de café del que ya había preparado Sanji velozmente y no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia—. Ciertamente esta isla encierra un gran misterio. Este libro relata una breve historia sobre la población y las condiciones en las que vivían los habitantes de esta isla. Por ello puedo deducir, después de haberlo leído, que su forma de vida era poco… común.

—¿Y eso qué nos importa a nosotros? ¿Qué tiene que ver mujer?

—Directo al grano ¿eh? fufufu —respondió mientras miraba a Zoro y sonreía. Su mirada le decía algo pero sólo él podría descifrarlo.

—Cállate Zoro, ¿a qué te refieres con eso Robin? —Quiso saber la navegante— ¿Algún problema o algo que debamos saber antes de llegar?

Robin dirigió sus penetrantes ojos azules hacia su compañera —. Bueno, yo no lo llamaría así, simplemente su forma de vida era diferente pues se dedicaban a pelear…

—¡Eso suena muy divertido! —Intervenía el capitán sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sonrisa que se extinguió una vez posó sus ojos en Nami quien lo veía de forma amenazadora.

—Hasta morir—. Terminó de decir la arqueóloga.

—¡Eso es aterrador! —Expresaron algunos con algo de temor.

—¿Quieres decir que se mataban entre ellos?

—Así es, sólo que no tengo idea del por qué lo hacían exactamente; sólo ciertas conjeturas.

—Ahora que recuerdo —se hizo escuchar Usopp luego de calmarse un poco —Dorry y Brogy peleaban hasta la muerte como dos grandes guerreros del mar.

—¿Quiénes eran ellos?

—Oh es verdad, en ese entonces aun no estábamos todos, pero no importa, te contaré lo que sucedió —. Se puso en su mejor pose y comenzó—: Ellos eran unos gigantes que llevaban muchos años peleando entre ellos…

—¡Woa! —Se admiraba emocionado el doctor mientras Usopp le contaba su versión de los hechos, cosa que para Nami no era importante por lo que decidió ignorarlos.

—Bueno, pero no estamos hablando de gigantes en esta isla, ¿o sí? —Robin pudo notar cierto temor en la voz de su nakama ante la posible respuesta que pudiera darle, pero prefirió no contestar por el momento.

¿Qué tipo de personas harían algo así y por qué? Esa era una muy buena pregunta.

—Al parecer no son precisamente "personas" —. Respondió Robin con una sonrisa después del silencio formado que sirvió para tensarlos más. Alzó el libro y lo puso sobre la mesa mientras lo sostenía con ambas manos—. Y creo que tal vez lo hacían para demostrar quién era el más fuerte.

Usopp se acercó por encima de la mesa para poder leer lo que rezaba -en voz alta- el libro que tenía Robin entre las manos—. "Isla Greenman" "Donde los mo… monstruos viven"—. Le fue difícil no tartamudear y apenas hubo terminado cuando se echó para atrás y se cayó de la silla—. ¿Eso es cierto? —Preguntó luego de incorporarse nuevamente pero aún temblando.

—¿Entonces sí es una isla tenebrosa? —Preguntó Chopper asustado mientras trataba de esconderse sin éxito.

—¿Hay fantasmas? —El músico se veía realmente preocupado por ello—. ¡Qué miedo!

—No hay de qué preocuparse—, los tranquilizó Robin—. El título es simplemente textual, me parece que es una forma muy cruda de catalogar a los pobladores de la isla por sus acciones…—Se detuvo para pensar un momento—. De ahí el que fuesen considerados verdaderos monstruos al demostrar constantemente su fuerza bruta…o eso creo.

Luffy, Sanji y Zoro se encontraban sonriendo de una manera muy peculiar, su aura asesina y sed de sangre salían a relucir; parecía que escuchar las últimas palabras de Robin eran lo mejor que había dicho hasta el momento. Realmente parecían ansiosos por un enfrentamiento con esos seres que describían en el libro.

Su sonrisa y la mirada tan penetrante procedente del trío monstruoso de la tripulación era tal que realmente infundían miedo en sus demás nakama.

—¡Eso da mucho miedo! —Se alarmaba el renito sin saber hacia dónde recurrir.

Usopp ya no sabía si Chopper se refería a la situación o a la postura que habían adoptado sus tres nakama, pero fuera lo que fuera, ambas situaciones parecían bastante aterradoras.

—¿Quieres decir que en la isla no sólo habitan humanos sino otras especies? —Franky no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Posiblemente.

—¿Posiblemente? ¿Podrías de dejar tus juegos a un lado y ser directa por una vez? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—¿Cómo dormir? Serás idiota. Esto es importante—. Le regaño Nami, y a punto hubiera estado de molerlo a golpes si Sanji no hubiera intervenido.

—¡Serás estúpido marimo de mierda! Nada es más importante que deleitarte con la hermosa voz angelical de mi querida Robin chan.

Zoro no hizo caso a los alegatos de Sanji y mucho menos a la cara enfadada de Nami; no le importaba para nada lo que fueran a encontrarse en la isla. Total, eso nunca le había importado. Si algo estorbaba sólo tenía que eliminarlo así de simple. Se levantó de la silla y fue directo al refrigerador a tomar otra botella de sake; mientras lo hacía, Robin no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿no habita gente "normal"?

—¿Y tú lo preguntas? ¡Eres un esqueleto! —Exclamó la navegante. Ciertamente la tripulación a la que pertenecía poco tenía de "normal" comenzando con los propios tripulantes.

—Es verdad yo ya estoy muerto Yohohoho

—No puedo asegurarte eso Nami ya que la isla fue…—buscaba las palabras exactas para expresar lo que había sucedido con la isla y lo que el Gobierno había hecho con ella pero prefirió omitir esa parte, no quería tener que explicarles todo eso— deshabitada.

—¿Deshabitada? ¿Por qué?

—Es lo que me gustaría averiguar—, resopló mientras recargaba su mano sobre su mejilla—Lo único que dice bien claro es que no habitaban mujeres.

Ante este comentario los sentidos de Sanji se dispararon al cien, hasta tal punto de dejar de cocinar para acercarse a Robin para cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien.

—¿Nani? —Preguntó a lo que se le unía Brook también incrédulo y agonizante— ¡Esa isla debe ser el infierno mismo!

—De hecho me parece bastante interesante esa cuestión.

—Bueno existe una isla de las mujeres, no me extrañaría una sin ellas —comentó la navegante.

—¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡No! ¿Por qué a mí? ¡No podré soportarlo, no otra vez! —Gritaba Sanji balanceándose hacia un lado posando su torso de la mano sobre su frente y cerrando los ojos a punto de caer desmayado.

Había vivido un infierno durante dos años y la sola idea de encontrarse nuevamente en una isla sin mujeres realmente terminaría por volverlo loco, y cuando digo loco, es realmente loco.

Mientras el músico y sobre todo Sanji sufrían por su mala suerte, otros se sorprendían y hasta cierto punto se emocionaban por la situación. Robin por su parte no entendía exactamente el comportamiento de su nakama, solo pensaba que era algo normal en su compañero.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices mi querida Robin chan? —Sanji se veía demasiado pálido, tanto, que Chopper al percatarse se apresuró para examinarlo.

—Eso es lo que dice aquí Sanji kun pero para tranquilizarte te diré que de eso ya hace más de 40 años.

—¿En serio? —Preguntaron la mayoría.

—¿Y por qué no comenzaste por esa parte?

Robin al escuchar esto sonrió abiertamente —Me apetecía divertirme un rato.

—¿Quieres decir que no hay monstruos ni fantasmas ni nada?

Robin sonrió tiernamente a Chopper.

—Menos mal que no es una isla tenebrosa —suspiró aliviado el reno.

—¿Todo fue una mentira?

—No, por supuesto que no. Sólo que de todo eso ya hace más de 40 años.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello? —Robin mostró el periódico y Nami fue quien lo tomó para leerlo.

—Pero no dice qué sucedió exactamente y qué pasó con los habitantes.

—Así es, es por ello que me interesa aún más, sabemos que la isla fue básicamente "destruida" y bueno no me extrañaría que haya sido con todo y sus habitantes…

Los chicos notaron el pesar en la voz de su nakama y no supieron qué decir…excepto Luffy.

—Yo quería patear traseros y demostrar lo fuerte que me he vuelto—, dijo desanimado el capitán.

—Aún está lo del mensaje que encontramos de la persona pidiendo ayuda, probablemente sí esté habitada la isla.

—¡Es cierto!—, y la sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Pero aún está la posibilidad de que todo se trate de una trampa y sólo quieran nuestras cabezas y la recompensa de ellas.

—¿Y lo dices así tan tranquila Robin?, esto es algo serio, ¿cómo hemos podido parar aquí? —Preguntaba Nami lamentándose haber llegado a este lugar.

—Tu sentido del humor es demasiado negro—comentaba el tirador.

—No es humor Usopp, es una forma de pensar y bastante cerca de nuestra realidad—. Intervino Sanji mientras que Robin sonreía divertida—. Somos piratas, no esperes que nos reciban como reyes.

—Nunca hemos estado seguros de con qué nos toparemos al llegar a una isla, eso no debería perturbarnos— intervino Zoro.

—¡Y eso es lo mejor de todo! ¡La emoción de la aventura!

—¿Por qué nunca tomas las cosas como son? —Nami ya estaba cansada, pero sabía que tenía que resignarse.

—Simplemente debemos tomar precauciones, eso es todo.

—No hay nada que temer mi querida Nami san, yo las protegeré, por algo me hago llamar, ¡su príncipe! —Exclamó bailando en forma de remolino alrededor de las chicas con corazones en los ojos.

—El príncipe idiota y pervertido te faltó.

—¿Me llamaban? —Preguntó Franky mientras los demás se limitaban a tapar su rostro con su mano.

—¡Estúpido marimo de mierda!

—No se preocupen Nami, Robin yo le patearé el trasero a quien sea que se atreva a hacerle daño a mis nakama —sentenciaba el capitán con un aire de seriedad que fue borrada casi inmediatamente por una amplia sonrisa.

Ciertamente Nami sabía que Luffy no permitiría que nada les pasara a ninguno de sus nakama pues si era necesario con su propia vida los defendería, así como estaba segura de que tanto Sanji, Zoro y los demás también lo harían por cualquiera de sus nakama.

—Bueno iré a darme un baño necesito relajarme, el curso que tomamos está en orden pero pueden llamarme si ocurre algo —se quedó parada un momento sin salir de la cocina.

—¿Sucede algo Nami?

—Me preguntaba, sí existe el tesoro que señala el mapa, ¿verdad Robin?

—Oh olvidé mencionarlo, sí efectivamente existe. El libro menciona un tesoro legendario pero desgraciadamente no especifica de qué se trata.

—Bueno eso no importa, Zoro y Sanji ya se encargarán de encontrarlo por mí.

—Por ti, ¡hasta el fin del mundo mi bella Nami san!, soy tu más ferviente servidor…—confesaba el rubio en pose de proposición.

—Pues yo no soy gato de nadie —Zoro evidentemente estaba fastidiado y detestaba tener que hacer cosas para complacer a la bruja de Nami y el ver a Sanji hacer el ridículo mientras parloteaba alrededor de ella le provocaba arcadas.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres Zoro, solo recuerda que tu deuda conmigo aumentará un 60%, pero eso no es nada, ¿cierto? —Este recurso nunca fallaba por más veces que lo utilizara.

—Maldita bruja usurera no has cambiado nada.

Estaba a punto de desatarse una pequeña pelea en donde intervenían tanto Sanji como Zoro y Nami pero fue interrumpida por Robin que comenzaba a hablar nuevamente.

—Bien, iré a leer un poco a la biblioteca, Sanji puedes traerme un poco de café, ¿por favor?

—Por supuesto Robin chan, será un placer para mí.

—Bueno, ya está confirmado la existencia de mi tesoro y solo es cuestión de que vayamos por él. Me retiro. —Y dicho esto salió de la cocina.

Cada uno salió del lugar para hacer sus respectivos quehaceres o simplemente para no hacer nada hasta que llegaran a la isla.

.

.

.

—Se llevarán una gran sorpresa una vez pongan pie en esta isla— Sin permanecía de pie en la cubierta de su barco mientras tomaba té de menta y una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en su rostro.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía de esta forma —Manic había salido a tomar aire después de descansar un largo rato.

—Nadie mete sus narices donde no le llaman sin salir ileso…

—Me gusta la manera en que suena eso, espero no quieras acaparar todo tú solo.

—Dejaré que tengas tu propio oponente y te diviertas a tu gusto; sé cuál será digno de ti… ¿Por cierto dónde se ha metió Dev?

—Ese bastardo, no tengo idea desde hace rato que no lo veo. Debe estar jugando al circo con sus animales huajaja —su risa fue cortada casi instantáneamente —Ahora que lo pienso, tendremos que deshacernos de esos críos antes de que _ellos_ lleguen o estaremos en problemas.

—Mañana mismo sólo serán polvo, y para cuando aquellos inútiles lleguen ni siquiera podrán saber lo que sucedió aquí.

.

.

.

—¡Sabes muy bien que es nuestro, nos pertenece!

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso.

—¡No he regresado al infierno para que un maldito engreído se quede con lo que no le pertenece!

—Tranquilízate Zet, ya nos las arreglaremos, confía en mí.

—Más te vale que sea cuanto antes, este lugar me trae malos recuerdos…

—Entonces será mejor que no estén presentes para cuando se lleve a cabo el espectáculo.

—No sabes lo que he vivido, esto no será nada en comparación.

—Bueno, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, seguramente Sin estará ocupado con la banda de los Mugiwara por un buen rato.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Sanji ya había preparado nuevamente algo para degustar, así que todos se reunían nuevamente en la cocina mientras llegaban a la isla que ya estaban a escasos minutos de arribar.

—Bien chicos prepárense para lo que viene, Sanji kun —llamó dirigiéndose al rubio — ¿Cómo estamos de provisiones?

—Pues lo que nos queda en la bodega podría alcanzarnos para unos cuantos días más siempre y cuando el idiota de Luffy no coma de más al asaltar la bodega por las noches, cosa que veo prácticamente imposible.

—Bien, ya encontraré yo una solución a eso —dirigiéndole una mirada a Luffy—. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos en esta isla y todo porque nuestro estúpido capitán se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de venir hacia aquí.

—¿Ves que sí fue una gran idea Nami? —Comentaba emocionado Luffy sin haber entendido a lo que se refería la navegante.

—Pero si eres idiota —le soltaba Usopp.

—Que quede claro que sólo estamos aquí por mi tesoro, en cuanto lo tengamos partiremos hacia la siguiente isla, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y qué hay de la nota?

—Sí Nami, ¿qué hay de la aventura?

—Gracias Usopp por recordárselo a Luffy —la mirada que le lanzó a Usopp decía mucho de lo que posiblemente sufriría el tirador—. Está bien, pero será algo secundario, intentaremos no meternos en problemas.

Nami sabía en su interior que estaba siendo ilusa al tratar de convencerse de que podría existir alguna posibilidad de no meterse en problemas una vez aparecían en escena.

—Bien, ya que ha quedado claro, Sanji y Franky se encargarán en primera instancia de ver si es posible conseguir algo más de provisiones, tal vez fruta parece que de eso hay en abundancia. Confío en ustedes y sé que no se meterán en problemas.

—Sí mi querida Nami san, no te preocupes.

—Nami yo quiero ir a explorar —pedía de tal manera el capitán que cualquiera podría notar que estaba haciendo un puchero.

—Nada de que explorar, seguro que nos metes en un problemón.

—No, lo prometo que no, es más iré con Sanji y Franky.

Nami miró a Sanji y éste le dijo—: No te preocupes Nami san no dejaré que este pedazo de idiota nos meta en problemas, puedes quedarte tranquila.

—Está bien Luffy, puedes ir con ellos y mira que si ocasionas problemas no tendrás niku durante todo un mes.

La noche se hacía presente cuando se encontraron anclando en la isla, parecía una especie de jungla por toda esa variedad de plantas que abundaban en el lugar, parecía a simple vista que nadie había tocado tierra desde hacía varios años atrás; el color de las plantas era extrañamente llamativo bajo la luz de la luna que le daba un toque único al lugar.

Decidieron esperar al día siguiente para bajar a la isla, Nami le encargó a Zoro hacer la guardia cosa que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Durante la noche Nami no podía quitarse esa extraña sensación de estar siendo vigilada; habían echado un vistazo a su alrededor pero no encontraron ninguna embarcación anclada por ahí y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

Pensó que tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas ya que ninguno de los chicos había dicho nada al respecto, sabía que, de ser así, Luffy e incluso Zoro se habrían dado cuenta por su haki.

Rato después pudo conciliar el sueño y quedarse profundamente dormida, al día siguiente podrían bajar a la isla y adentrarse en ella.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, los mugiwara se preparaban para bajar a la isla, mientras observaban desde la barandilla del barco la inmensa vegetación a plena luz del día. Mientras tanto, Sanji se encontraba haciendo un pequeño lunch para su capitán para cuando fueran a bajar a la isla y no molestara por un rato.

—Me recuerda al archipiélago Boin donde estuve durante todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados, ¡Era increíble! Debiste estar ahí Chopper había plantas gigantes, mucha comida…

—¿Comida? ¿Dónde? Yo quiero —pedía el capitán.

—No Luffy, le estaba contando a Chopper de cuando estuve en el archipiélago Boin entrenando durante estos dos últimos años… ¡Pero si acabamos de comer! —Exclamó cayendo en cuenta de lo que decía su capitán.

—Es verdad shihihi pero ya tengo hambre otra vez.

—Te olvidas de que Luffy es un barril sin fondo —intervino Franky.

—Pues será mejor que te aguantes hasta que llegue la hora de la comida.

—¡Sugoi, parece que aquí podré encontrar variedad de plantas medicinales! —Comentaba Chopper por demás emocionado.

—Es cierto, yo quizá encuentre algunas semillas que me sirvan para mis nuevos ataques.

—¡Y yo consiga algo de comer! —Al decir esto, Usopp y los otros lo miraron como bicho raro, pero eso no pareció importarle en absoluto.

—A simple vista parece realmente abandonada como si llevara años sin ser habitada, tal como lo dice el periódico—, en ese instante Robin dejó de leer su libro e hizo aparecer una cadena de brazos fleur que se lo llevaron hasta la biblioteca—. Aunque debo decir que éstas—, dijo señalando algunas cerca de ahí—parecen bastante extrañas como que no encajan con el resto.

—Deben ser una especie exótica o muy rara.

—Tal vez…—Robin tenía sus dudas respecto a ello, a ella más bien le parecía que esas plantas habían sido plantadas en forma estratégica y no nacidas por obra de la naturaleza, pero no quería preocupar a sus nakama por lo que no dijo nada más.

Zoro notó la duda en Robin y para ser honestos, recordaba lo que habían vivido cuando Shiki secuestró a Nami y el papel importante que desempeñaban algunas plantas en esas islas. Definitivamente "alguien" escondía algo ahí dentro.

—Parece que no hay nadie en la isla.

—Es demasiado pronto para decirlo, será mejor que bajemos de una vez—Sanji había dado la última calada a su cigarrillo y mientras pisaba la colilla en el suelo miró a su capitán y le ofreció su lunch.

—¿Comida? Gracias Sanji—agradeció el senchou mientras comenzaba a desenvolverlo para comer el contenido.

—¿Podrías esperar a estar por lo menos fuera del Sunny? —Gritó la navegante, pero Luffy pareció no escucharla.

Tratar de cambiar a su capitán definitivamente era caso perdido, así era él, y a pesar de todo, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

.

.

**Bien nakamas hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a: Inaruz, MaPa-kun, Lord Yavetil, nami8221 por sus comentarios.**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola amigos lectores de FanFiction!**

**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo esperando sea de su agrado.**

**Agradezco a todos aquellos que me apoyan y me animan a seguir.**

**Este capi va dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Teru-Chin que hoy es su cumpleaños. ¡FELICIDADES!**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

.

.

**Capítulo 5 Explorando el medio.**

El trío que iría por provisiones ya estaba listo, y los chicos se encontraban bajando del barco para adentrarse a la isla en busca de algunas provisiones, pero sobre todo para descubrir qué era lo que sucedía en dicha isla.

—Nos vamos, no tardaremos mi querida Nami san, Oi marimo—, dirigió su vista hacia su nakama y mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo advirtió—: Más te vale que cuides bien de Nami san y Robin chan durante mi ausencia hasta mi llegada o me las pagarás.

Zoro ni si quiera se molestó en mirar a Sanji y permaneció inmóvil recargado sobre la baranda del Sunny con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la vista perdida hacia el horizonte; finalmente bostezó con descaro y se sentó sobre la cubierta seguramente dispuesto a echarse una buena siesta.

No era necesario comenzar una nueva discusión como les hubiese sido tan sencillo, pues estaba claro que Zoro no permitiría que dañaran a ninguno de sus nakama y Sanji, eso lo sabía muy bien de sobra.

En seguida Luffy, Sanji y Franky se perdieron de vista cuando se adentraron a lo que parecía ser un bosque, pero con la excepción de que no eran precisamente árboles los que abundaban el lugar, sino una gran diversidad de plantas que, quizá pudiesen ser tan útiles como peligrosas.

—Espero que no tarden demasiado y pronto podamos conseguir mi tesoro y largarnos de aquí.

—No te preocupes Nami san seguro que volverán pronto y quizá traigan noticias respecto al tesoro Yohoho.

—Tienes razón, mientras más pronto lo encontremos, más rápido saldremos de este lugar.

—Parece que no te gusta este lugar, ¿verdad Nami? —Se atrevió a preguntar el tirador.

—Así es, no me gusta para nada, me da mala espina todo esto; además todo se ve tan tranquilo… será mejor mantenernos alerta.

—¿Crees que sea peligroso estar aquí? —Preguntó el reno preocupado.

—Después de leer la nota, no tengo duda.

—Pero… no lo sé, no parece que suceda algo malo aquí, hasta el momento parece deshabitada.

—Sí, y eso es lo que más me preocupa; tengo la sensación de que algo oculta este lugar… —Nami se detuvo y prefirió no alarmar a sus compañeros y cambió de tema—, por cierto, no he visto a Robin, ¿alguien sabe algo?

—Seguro está en su camarote o quizá en la biblioteca.

—¿Necesitan algo? —Robin iba saliendo de la biblioteca y se acercaba hacia sus nakama—. Estaba leyendo un poco, veo que los chicos ya han bajado a la isla—, miró a su alrededor y su vista se detuvo en Zoro, sonrió al verlo dormir de esa manera tan despreocupada y volvió su vista hacia los otros.

—Sólo no sabíamos dónde estabas—. Respondió Nami.

Claro que Robin sabía eso, tenía esa maña de escuchar conversaciones ajenas siempre y cuando su radio de alcance se lo permitiera, pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo e incomodarse con ese hecho.

—¿Qué te pasa Nami? Pareces preocupada…

—Lo estoy, algo me dice que el tonto de Luffy se meterá en problemas.

—¿Te preocupa Luffy o los problemas? —Robin no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que su pregunta podría significar.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Nami estaba más que colorada pero intentaba disimularlo mientras miraba hacia otro lado—. Es lógico que me preocupen ambas cosas, es nuestro capitán y nos arrastrará con él en todo lo que haga, siempre ha sido así.

—Bueno, no deberías preocuparte demasiado entonces.

—Zoro san está tan tranquilo que no creo que tengamos por qué preocuparnos.

—¡Ese idiota!, se supone que debe mantenerse despierto por cualquier cosa y no quedarse dormido como oso en invierno.

Zoro al escuchar esto abrió su ojo y respondió—: ¿Te ha pasado algo bruja? Yo te veo enterita.

—Así que solo te haces el tonto, ¿eh? —Nami tenía ganas de molerlo a palos, desquitarse con alguien, pero se contuvo porque sabía que su estado alterado era fruto de la extraña sensación esa que no la había abandonado desde la noche anterior.

—Oi oi Nami tranquila todo está bien, y si algo llegase a suceder no dudo en que Zoro se haga responsable —le decía Usopp para tranquilizarla.

—¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina a esperar a que regresen?

—Sí, será mejor.

Robin, Nami y Brook se adelantaron al lugar mientras que Usopp y Chopper informaban que bajarían a la isla para recolectar algunas semillas o plantas que pudiesen servirles para sus propios propósitos.

—Estaremos cerca, no nos alejaremos mucho del barco— informaba el tirador.

—Sí, me parece que en este lugar hay una cantidad de plantas medicinales muy variadas y quizá me sean de utilidad en caso de alguna emergencia.

—Y yo buscaré algunas semillas que me sirvan para mis nuevos y poderosos ataques.

—¡Wow Usopp!, ¿tienes más nuevos ataques?

—Claro que sí Chopper ya los verás cuando llegue el momento de que alguien se atreva a desafiar al gran guerrero del mar el capitán Usopp en acción.

—¡Sugoi! ¡sugoi!, ¡eres genial!

—Lo sé, lo sé Chopper, no hay nadie tan grandioso como yo el bravo guerrero del mar…

—Está bien pero no se alejen demasiado que seguro los demás no tardarán en llegar—intervino Nami interrumpiendo a Usopp sin darle ni la más mínima importancia a su absurdo discurso.

—Oi oi Nami no me has dejado acabar con mi grandioso discurso—. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

—Nos vamos—anunció el renito mientras se colocaba su pequeña mochila en la espalda.

—No tarden—, les pidió el músico a la vez que sorbía de su taza de té.

—Cuídense.

Mientras tanto Robin, Nami y Brook ya estaban en la cocina platicando y tomando algo de té y café; Zoro permanecía, aparentemente, sin moverse de su lugar, pero claro que se había dado cuenta de cada uno de los movimientos de sus nakama; vio a Chopper y Usopp alejarse del Sunny mientras algunos murmullos animados llegaban hasta sus oídos.

.

.

.

—¿Deberíamos entrometernos Dev?

—No, el jefe dio la orden de dejarlos, él y sus hombres se encargarían de ellos... aunque no sé qué tiene en mente.

—El jefe…—, dijo de forma burlona—. ¿No te muerdes la lengua cada vez que dices eso?

—Já, el mundo se maneja de muchas maneras Zet y debemos aprenderlas aún en contra de nuestra voluntad cuando se trata de nuestros sueños y deseos, ¿me entiendes? Son sólo palabras, no significan nada en realidad

—Bueno, solo espero que las promesas que haces no sean solo palabras…aunque confío en ti, de otra forma no estaríamos aquí con esos bastardos… pero, ¿y si ese tal mugiwara se hace de lo nuestro? Sabes que no lo permitiré, no pienso seguir siendo un maldito esclavo.

—Lo sé y no sucederá, ni siquiera creo que sepan que existe—, miró a su compañero que se notaba bastante molesto—. No te preocupes me parece que sólo están aquí de paso, una mera casualidad de la vida y, si Sin hace bien su trabajo será cuestión de horas para que no volvamos a saber de ellos.

—Eso espero, detesto a Sin, nunca sabes qué esperar de él, aún no sé cómo es que estás con él en todo esto.

—¿No lo sabes? Tengo una deuda que pagar con tu gente, deberías saber muy bien que siempre cumplo mi palabra sin importar el tiempo que me lleve.

—Lo sé y ya has hecho mucho por nosotros.

—No más de lo que ustedes hacen por mí.

—Te lo agradezco, de no ser por ti…—desvió su mirada hacia otro lado—, bueno, no importa, será mejor que regrese con los otros.

—Sí, manténganse al margen y cualquier cosa comuníquenmela—. Zet se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras emprendía camino a través de la espesa "jungla".

.

.

.

Los minutos pasaron y después de que Nami se tranquilizara un poco Robin avisó que bajaría a la isla a echar un vistazo.

—Creo que deberías haber ido con Chopper y Usopp.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a hacer esto sola; seguro me los encuentro, no me alejaré demasiado.

—¿Segura que no quieres que alguien te acompañe? —Preguntó mirando fijamente a Zoro pero el espadachín permanecía inmóvil con los ojos cerrados; claro que estaba al pendiente de lo que sucedía y detestaba sentir la mirada pesada de la navegante, pero si Robin quería ir sola, estaba en todo su derecho.

—No Nami, estaré bien.

—Bien no te alejes mucho por favor, seguro los chicos no deben tardar demasiado en volver con noticias.

—Volveré en un rato—, sonrió a sus compañeros y bajó del barco dispuesta a explorar un poco el lugar.

Zoro la miró partir y la siguió con la mirada hasta que ya no pudo sentirla, tal vez podría ir él también a echar un vistazo a la isla, pero con su mala orientación, -digo, suerte- , seguro terminaría sabe Dios dónde y para qué quería a Nami sobre de él furiosa y gritándole todo el tiempo; de solo pensarlo le dolía la cabeza, tal vez luego…

Mientras tanto Chopper y Usopp permanecían no muy lejos de ahí pero sí lo suficiente como para que sus nakama no pudieran verlos a simple vista; se encontraban observando y admirando la vegetación que habitaba en la isla.

—¡Mira esto Usopp!—, el pequeño Doctor se admiraba de toda aquella variedad de plantas exóticas—. No sabía que este tipo de plantas pudieran crecer en esta tierra.

—Sabes que la adaptación es parte fundamental del ciclo de la vida Chopper.

—Claro que lo sé pero…—su atención fue dirigida hacia otras especies de plantas que sobresalían cerca—... me parece bastante extraño la incompatibilidad de la flora creciendo en este lugar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó el tirador algo confundido por lo que le decía su amigo.

—Olvídalo, debe ser un fenómeno único—, y restándole importancia cambió de tema—. Oh mira Usopp esta planta sirve para curar heridas por quemadura y esta para aliviar el dolor… —se detuvo al detectar cierta planta y exclamó—: ¡No toques esa de ahí, es muy peligrosa!—, dijo señalándole una planta muy bella que parecía una flor grande de color naranja fosforescente.

-¿Peligrosa? Bien, lo he entendido muy claro. No tocarla jamás.

-Sí, es extremadamente peligrosa en todos los sentidos.

—¿En todos los sentidos? —El escuchar eso era suficiente para él, durante su entrenamiento se vio afectado por muchas de las plantas que vivían en el archipiélago Boin, algunas intentaron comerlo, y no se diga lo que sufrió con algunas otras.

—El polen que desprende, si es aspirado por una persona, inmediatamente daña su aparato respiratorio dificultándole el paso del aire limpio a sus pulmones y provocándole una tos que no le dejará descansar… pero eso no es lo peor…

—Me parece que pasas demasiado tiempo con Robin—. Intervino su amigo pero Chopper pareció no escucharlo.

—Si la persona no es tratada a tiempo entra en un estado de alucinación severo, para posteriormente afectar su aparato psicomotor impidiéndole el movimiento, es decir que no podrá mover ni un solo músculo, y llegado a este punto, pierde el conocimiento; no estoy seguro de por cuánto tiempo pero tengo la ligera impresión de que depende de cada organismo.

—¿Cómo puede existir algo así? ¿Sucede lo mismo con los animales?

—Lo único bueno es que esa planta no soltará su polen si no se siente amenazada; y no, nuestro organismo es un poco diferente pero si te refieres a mi forma humana que tengo gracias a la fruta del diablo seguro me afectará de igual manera.

—¡Me sorprendes Chopper, eres muy inteligente!

—¡Que me digas eso no me hará feliz baka! —Decía mientras hacía su típico baile que detuvo abruptamente al caer en cuenta de la situación—. Debemos advertirles a los demás.

—Es verdad, aunque me parece que la planta solo se encuentra en aquella zona.

—Eso es bastante raro…

—Pero aun así debemos avisar a los demás, regresemos, al fin ya he encontrado algunas semillas que me serán muy útiles.

Y así ambos nakama se dirigieron de regreso al Sunny.

.

.

.

Sanji, Franky y Luffy se encontraban buscando provisiones cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro de la isla. El lugar parecía completamente deshabitado, pero si ponías atención podrías darte cuenta de que había sido habitada recientemente, había una especie de "campamento" bastante extraño, pero lo era aún más el hecho de que no había ni rastro de gente, mucho menos de comida.

Inspeccionaron todo el lugar pero sólo encontraron un poco de fruta, desgraciadamente, la mayoría de la vegetación existente en la isla no era frutal.

No pudieron evitar mirar la edificación que se levantaba un poco hacia el norte de la isla, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban; parecía ser una especie de coliseo recién construido, pero en su condición era difícil saberlo.

Luffy recordaba haber visto y estado en uno de esos cuando permaneció un tiempo en la isla de las mujeres así que instantáneamente se echó a correr justo antes de que Sanji o Franky pudieran detenerlo, así que optaron por seguirle el paso.

—¡Maldición Luffy mierdoso! —Sanji estaba molesto por la repentina acción de su compañero, detestaba cundo hacía algo así, nunca medía las consecuencias.

Estando a sólo unos pasos más de distancia pudieron alcanzar a escuchar ruido, un ruido que provenía desde adentro, podían distinguirse gritos, abucheos y maldiciones que eran lanzados por lo alto; al parecer una batalla estaba llevándose a cabo. Estaban a punto de asomar las narices cuando advirtieron que había alguien detrás suyo.

—Bienvenidos forasteros—anunció una voz, los chicos se giraron y se encontraron con un tipo desconocido— ¿Necesitan algo?

—En realidad solo pasábamos por aquí y pensamos en abastecernos de provisiones—. A Sanji no le daba buena espina el sujeto.

—Pues lamento decirles que en este lugar no hay nada.

—¿No hay carne? ¿Qué comen ustedes? —Preguntó Luffy, pero antes de que el hombre respondiera a la pregunta, el gomoso nuevamente preguntó—: Oi tío, ¿qué hacen allá adentro? ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—¿Eres tonto o qué? Te lo acabo de preguntar.

El hecho de que un mocoso insolente le hablara de esa forma hacía hervir su sangre pero debía contenerse si quería que su plan funcionara a la perfección. Esta situación no pasó desapercibida para Sanji y Franky que permanecían alertas ante cualquier indicio de amenaza.

—Mugiwara, si no hay provisiones no tiene caso que nos quedemos, volvamos al barco—, decía el ciborg.

—¿Mugiwara? ¿El novato de los 400 millones de berries? —Preguntaba el hombre admirado como si no supiera desde un principio con quiénes hablaba—. No me lo esperaba.

—¡Soy Monkey D. Luffy quien se convertirá en el próximo rey de los piratas!— Luffy sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —Preguntó el cocinero.

—Soy Sin—, respondió mirando a los tres.

—¿Eres pirata? —Se atrevió a preguntar Franky— Nunca hemos oído hablar de ti.

—Nunca lo hacen—la sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en su rostro daba mucho de qué hablar—Ya que están aquí, ¿por qué no participan en nuestro torneo?

—¿Un torneo? ¡Yuju! ¡A patear traseros se ha dicho!

—¿Entonces?

—Claro que sí.

—Claro que no.

—Pero Sanji, que aguado eres, ¿no quieres probar lo fuerte que eres?

—Por el momento debo hacer caso a lo que me pidió mi querida Nami san, ¿acaso no recuerdas que nos dijo que no nos metiéramos en problemas?

—Pero no estamos en problemas—, dijo de forma inocente.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes de lo que se trata y ya estás aceptando, baka!

—¡Y eso qué importa!

—¡Claro que importa idiota! —Definitivamente Sanji lo molería a patadas de no ser por Franky que lo sujetó con fuerza para que no lo hiciera.

—En todo torneo debe haber un premio—, dijo Luffy. ¡Vaya!, después de todo su cerebro sí funcionaba.

—Por supuesto, no sé si han oído hablar de un gran tesoro legendario en esta isla.

—¡El tesoro de Nami! —Gritó Luffy entusiasmado a lo que por instinto Sanji le lanzó una patada que fue a dar directamente a la cara de su capitán para que cerrara esa gran bocota suya.

—El último que quede en pie gana el tesoro.

—¡Sugoi! Después de esto Nami no podrá interponerse, Sanji voy a hacerlo—. Al decir esto una extraña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sin.

—Vamos adentro, que el show de entretenimiento está por terminar y podremos comenzar con el torneo.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Robin se encontraba explorando la isla en un sitio un poco más profundo del "bosque"; esperaba encontrar algo importante, a decir verdad tenía la sensación de que dentro de la isla había algo oculto y no necesariamente hablábamos de un tesoro, sino algo más.

Llevaba un buen rato por ahí y se había dado cuenta de la gran cantidad de plantas que aparentaban haber crecido en la isla, porque ella bien sabía que todo eso no era obra de la naturaleza, sino de alguien más. De pronto escuchó barullo, como si hubiese gente por ahí y se preguntó qué sería todo aquello; decidió acercarse hacia donde provenían esas voces y una vez estuvo más cerca pudo distinguir a ciertos sujetos, eran mitad bestias, centauros -para ser más específicos- custodiando el lugar. Robin se mantuvo en silencio y se cubrió para no ser vista mientras escuchaba la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

—_¡Cierren la maldita boca de una vez! —Gritaba uno de ellos molesto—. ¡Mañana saldrán de este lugar!_

—_¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz? Sólo queremos volver a nuestros hogares._

—_Sí, ¿qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?_

—_Queremos salir de aquí, ¿qué nos van a hacer?_

—_Nunca debieron quedarse en esta isla—. Respondió un poco más tranquilo Zet._

Robin escuchaba esto mientras se preguntaba qué rayos estaba sucediendo realmente en este lugar; hizo aparecer un par de ojos y una oreja fleur para mantenerse mejor informada de la situación. Con la ayuda de sus ojos fleur pudo darse cuenta de que eran hombres los que estaban encerrados en una especie de cárcel subterránea, era evidente que se trataba de la gente de la isla; pero, ¿por qué estaban ahí? Estaba tan concentrada que se sobresaltó cuando un brazo tocó su hombro, inmediatamente desaparecieron el par de ojos y la oreja y se giró rápidamente en posición de ataque dispuesta a estrangular o romper huesos.

—Lo siento no pretendía asustarla—se disculpó un niño mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás; Robin bajó la guardia al analizar un poco la situación—. ¿Usted y sus amigos nos ayudarán verdad?

Al escuchar la pregunta Robin iba comprendiendo mejor todo lo que estaba pasando, seguramente el niño había sido quien mandó el mensaje pidiendo ayuda.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

—Tienen a los hombres encerrados en ese lugar y a las mujeres y niños en otro. Venga, mi abuela se lo explicará mejor—. Dijo el jovencito.

—Espera un segundo—. Robin se recargó en uno de los troncos de un árbol e hizo aparecer nuevamente una oreja fleur para escuchar mejor.

—_No podemos hacer nada, ya te lo dije muchas veces, Dev me aseguró que Sin se desharía de ellos, ahora mismo debe estar haciéndolo._

—_¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué crees que suceda?_

—_Lo que yo crea no tiene importancia, lo único que sé es que no permitiremos que los mugiwara ni Sin, o ese estúpido engreído de Manic se queden con lo que es nuestro, con lo que nos pertenece._

_De pronto se escuchó el crujir de unas ramas cayendo justo en donde se encontraban Robin y Markus._

—_¿Oíste eso? —Ambos se pusieron alertas y dirigieron su mirada hacia donde habían escuchado el ruido y comenzaban a acercarse peligrosamente._

—¡Maldición! —Susurró la arqueóloga.

—¡Debemos irnos ahora mismo, vamos!—El chico la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella para echarse a correr.

—Puedo encargarme de ellos—le dijo.

—Y no lo dudo, he escuchado hablar mucho de usted, por eso le pido que nos ayude, pero si hace ahora algo seguramente no tardarán en llegar más—. Robin no tuvo otra opción más que seguir al jovencito—. Por aquí.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó al mirar en el suelo una especie de túnel.

—Nuestro hogar, venga, no es tan peligroso como parece.

Pero no era peligrosidad lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Nico Robin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Usopp y Chopper llegaron al Sunny esperando encontrar a todos ya en el barco para informarles sobre la planta esa que encontraron pues era muy peligrosa.

—¡Minna ya llegamos! —Gritaba el renito a lo cual Zoro abrió su ojo y lo miró sin darle mucha importancia. Los demás salieron de la cocina para hablar con ellos.

—Oi, ¿no se encontraron a Robin?, dijo que iría a explorar un poco la zona.

—¡Oh no, Robin! —Decía preocupado el renito.

—¿Qué pasa Chopper san? —Preguntaba el músico

—Encontramos una planta que es muy peligrosa pero tiene una pinta tan hermosa que seguro Robin piensa que es una hermosa flor y…—Chopper ya comenzaba a llorar tan solo de imaginarse a Robin tomando la flor.

—Oi oi tranquilo Chopper que no creo que Robin sea tan tonta.

—No entiendo muy bien de qué hablan pero si hay alguien que no tiene ni un pelo de tonta esa es Robin, y yo por supuesto.

Esto pareció tranquilizar un poco al doctor pero aún así les contó a detalle a sus nakama presentes sobre dicha planta y, aunque Zoro parecía no prestarle atención realmente estaba atento escuchando todo lo que decía.

—Esperemos que no tarden en regresar al Sunny.

—Todos dijeron que no tardarían pero comienzo a impacientarme…de nuevo—. Comentó Nami.

—Sólo espero que estén bien—, decía el renito desanimado y por demás preocupado.

—Lo estarán no hay que precipitarnos.

El tiempo pasaba y, aunque prácticamente se trataban de sólo minutos, para ellos parecían ser horas, hasta el mismo Zoro había decidido levantarse y hacer algo al respecto.

.

.

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a: Inaruz, MaPa-kun, kona kana lee, nami8221, Lord Yavetil, Myrcur, Zorro junior, RoronoaAxel; quienes leen y comentan.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola amigos de FanFiction!**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Gracias a todos los que me apoyan en esta historia y me animan a seguir.**

**Disfruten leyendo.**

**Por cierto, ¿ya vieron mi nueva portada del fic? Ha sido un regalo de mi amiga Teru-Chin. He amado el dibujo.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6 Preocupación.**

Los chicos fueron acompañados y dirigidos por Sin hacia el coliseo a pesar de la extraña sensación de desconfianza por parte de Sanji y Franky; a este último el sujeto no le parecía para nada "súper" en ningún aspecto, para comenzar, su porte era de lo más arrogante, parecía que le habían metido una vara por "ahí" o tal vez simplemente estaba estreñido; le daba igual lo que le sucediera a ese tipo pero, ¡por Oda, ese traje era de lo más anticuado! ¡Y ese color mostaza era tan repugnante que apenas y soportaba verlo! Y no es que tuviera nada en contra de su forma de vestir pero, ¿dónde diablos quedaba el estilo? Bueno, para Franky quedaba bastante claro que el sujeto carecía de ello.

Los mugiwara confiaban en su capitán -aunque fuese un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo- y sabían perfectamente que era muy fuerte y que ellos -sus nakama-, estaban ante todo y nadie salía ileso después de meterse con los suyos, así que podían confiar en él… o al menos eso era lo que les quedaba. No tenían otro remedio.

Conforme avanzaban hacia el coliseo se dieron cuenta que el barullo parecía haber cesado por completo, quizá el tiempo de entretenimiento otorgado antes de dar inicio había terminado y darían comienzo las peleas en cualquier momento por el gran tesoro legendario.

—¿Aún hay tiempo para inscribirse? —Preguntó el ciborg mirando a su alrededor como buscando algo. La realidad era que ese lugar le inquietaba bastante.

—Claro, el ruido que han escuchado momentos antes era simple entretención—. Respondió Sin con calma mirando de reojo al cocinero quien fumaba uno de sus cigarrillos.

—Entonces, ¿piensan participar solo ustedes tres? Según tengo entendido son nueve, ¿no es así?

—Sí, así será más fácil asegurar el premio shihihihi—Y poniendo cara dudosa y luego emocionada agregó —: ¡Yosh! Seguramente Zoro quiera participar.

—No creo que sea conveniente que participemos todos Luffy, posiblemente terminemos enfrentándonos entre nosotros mismos—. Sanji había dejado escapar el humo de su cigarrillo y se lo llevaba nuevamente directo a los labios para darle otra calada. Claro que con tal de hacer feliz a Nami lo haría con gusto y hasta posiblemente se dejaría vencer - siempre y cuando no fuera contra el estúpido marimo-, en ese caso su orgullo estaba primero que nada.

—Sanji tiene razón y eso no sería nada súper, además Zoro se ha quedado cuidando al Sunny y a los otros—. Intervino Franky consciente de la situación.

—Oh, es cierto, ¡entonces solo yo participaré! No hay problema con eso, ¿o sí tipo banana?—Luffy dirigió su vista hacia Sin. La cara que pusieron Sanji y Franky decía mucho de lo que querían hacerle a su capitán y no se diga de la que puso Sin al escuchar cómo se refería ese malcriado a su persona.

—Mi nombre es Sin—, acotó seriamente y con mucho autocontrol cabe decir.

—Bah, no importa; tú eres tipo banana para mí—. Sin estaba a punto de perder los estribos ante la insolencia por parte de Luffy, ¿cómo se había atrevido a ponerle semejante apodo tan denigrante y vergonzoso? ¿Acaso no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo? Ya se encargaría de hacérselo saber y asegurarse de que lo recordase muy bien justo antes de matarlo con sus propias manos—. Pueden ir a avisar a los demás que ganaré ese tesoro.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Preguntaron al unísono uniéndoseles Sin, quien no pudo evitarlo pues se sorprendió un poco; pero al darse cuenta de su "error" reaccionó al instante afinando su garganta, , detalle que pareció pasar desapercibido para los presentes.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo ganaré ese tesoro por Nami!—Sonrió ampliamente a sus compañeros y les dio la espalda para continuar su camino. Parecía estar muy contento y decidido, algo contra lo que era imposible oponerse.

—Bien —, la voz de Sin parecía a punto de perderse en el viento—. Solo será sombrero de paja entonces—, miró a los otros dos y con la mano le indicó a Luffy el camino —. Vamos —, le dijo mientras se adentraban por una enorme puerta que los conduciría dentro del coliseo a través de un amplio pasillo de roca.

Sin no esperaba que dos de los mugiwara se le fueran de las manos, pero ya se encargaría del resto más adelante, por el momento el gomoso parecía ser el indicado para comenzar su plan, y seguramente pensaba que, al derrotarlo a él, sus nakama se darían por vencidos y se entregarían voluntariamente…

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Sanji y Franky se dirigían de regreso al Sunny con lo poco que habían logrado recolectar de fruta, y un tanto desanimados por no poder participar en el coliseo junto a Luffy.

—Sí que tenía ganas de participar en ese torneo.

—Lo sé, yo igual. Pero está bien que Luffy sea quien lo haga… —Respondió de manera seria para luego cambiar repentinamente a un tono por demás meloso y comenzar a bailar con corazones en los ojos—Seguramente Nami san y Robin chan deben estar preocupadas por mi ausencia. ¡Mellorine!

—¡Eres un canijo! —Franky no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena; no es que le asombrara o algo, pues ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los arranques del cocinero, pero era inevitable no reírse al verlo hacer el ridículo—. Oi —le llamó interrumpiendo su estúpido baile remolino—, ¿y qué hay con la nota esa que encontramos? ¿Será cierta? En lo personal no me ha dado buena espina ese sujeto —. A Sanji estuvo a punto de caérsele el cigarro de la boca si no fuera porque reaccionó al instante y lo mordió. ¡Había olvidado el asunto de la nota!, ¿y qué tal si una bella doncella lo necesitaba y él no estaba ahí para ayudarla en estos momentos? ¡Esto no se lo perdonaría! Se maldijo mentalmente un par de veces ante la visión que le brindaba su gran imaginación.

—Tienes razón, yo tampoco me fío de ese tipo—, se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca para mirarlo—¡Maldición! —Exclamó al ver el estado de éste—, lo he arruinado—, -y volviendo nuevamente al tema- miró a su compañero y, sacando un cigarrillo nuevo para encenderlo dijo—: Pero Luffy sabrá que hacer en dado caso.

—Hasta el momento no hemos notado nada raro, a excepción de la ausencia de gente en este lugar, pero de eso ya nos había hablado Nico Robin. ¿Deberíamos inspeccionar más a fondo?

—Primero hay que regresar con los otros y ahí decidiremos qué hacer.

—Bien, vamos pues.

.

.

.

Después de cruzar el largo pasillo, se encontraron frente a otra enorme puerta, Sin quitó el enorme cerrojo que era atascado con una enorme tabla y le dio el paso a Luffy para que entrara, el lugar era bastante amplio y era notorio que todo estaba hecho de roca sólida.

—Espera aquí mugiwara, mientras tanto puedes elegir qué arma utilizarás para la batalla, piénsalo muy bien porque no habrá oportunidad de cambiarla.

—Y, ¿dónde están los otros participantes a quienes les patearé el trasero? —Preguntó mientras comenzaba a tronarse los dedos de las manos.

—Vaya, parece que tienes prisa—. "Este crío es tan molesto, tendré que deshacerme de él lo más pronto posible", pensó algo irritado pero no lo demostró al hablar—. Ellos están esperando en la siguiente sala, podrás ir allá luego de haber terminado aquí, volveré en un rato—. Y sin más salió de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Sugoi! —El gomoso se emocionó viendo la cantidad impresionante de armas, armaduras y vestuarios que había en esa sala y comenzó a probarse cada uno de ellos muy divertido. Finalmente optó por ponerse una capa, un casco de gladiador y una espada que -aunque seguramente no sabía usar- , le quedaba bastante bien al vestuario y él se veía realmente genial vestido así.

.

.

.

En el Sunny el ambiente era un tanto tenso ante la situación, Nami parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a maldecir y repartir golpes sin ninguna razón. Estaba harta de sentirse de esa manera desde que llegaron a esta maldita isla, pero ni ella misma comprendía el motivo, lo único de lo que estaba segura, era de que nunca se había sentido así antes -a pesar de su peculiar humor-, se sentía extrañamente diferente y hasta cierto punto rara.

—Bajaré a la isla—. Informó Zoro mientras se ajustaba sus katana a su cintura y se preparaba para bajar de un salto. No quería tener que dar explicaciones ni nada por el estilo, pero creyó conveniente por lo menos avisar que se iría.

—¿Nos dejarás solos? —Preguntó Usopp a lo que Zoro se detuvo para mirarlo un tanto molesto por su actitud de cobarde. Chopper y Brook ni siquiera se molestaron en decir nada, pues para ser honestos estaban algo preocupados por Robin y los otros.

—¡Será mejor que regreses trayendo a Robin contigo!—La amenaza de la navegante podía vislumbrar claramente las verdaderas intenciones del espadachín bajando a la isla, pero él no estaba dispuesto a admitir que iba a buscarla, no tenía por qué hacerlo y menos delante de ellos.

Claro que iría a buscar a esa onna, ¿por qué más bajaría a la isla, siendo que su deber era cuidar del Sunny y de los otros? Zoro no quería admitirlo y por supuesto que no lo haría frente a esta bola de bakas. Ciertamente la tardanza de Robin ya lo tenía preocupado y detestaba sentirse de esa manera con respecto a ella. Esa mujer que de saber que fue él mismo quien se dignó a ir a buscarla seguramente se reiría en sus narices, comenzaría con uno de esos jueguitos mentales y lo haría quedar como un imbécil, pero total, ya vería cómo se las arreglaba después.

Por una parte sabía que no debía dejarlos solos, pero por otra, tenía una extraña sensación que le indicaba que algo no estaba bien en ese lugar.

—Manténganse alertas—. Masculló, y sin decir nada más, bajó del barco para adentrarse en la espesa isla sin siquiera tener una ligera idea de por dónde debía ir.

—Pero…—A Usopp ni siquiera le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar cuando Zoro ya se había perdido de vista.

—¡Maldición! ¿A qué se refería ese idiota con mantenernos alertas? —Tosió un poco mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta por semejante despedida de Zoro.

—¡Seguro que se perderá! y luego, ¿quién irá a buscarlo? — Definitivamente no sería él.

—Ya tendrá tiempo de regresar Usopp, pero mira que saber del peligro y aun así dejarnos, no se lo perdonaré.

—Has estado muy extraña últimamente Nami—, observó el tirador. No es que su humor fuera algo nuevo sino que estaba claro que se alteraba mucho más rápido de lo normal—. Será mejor que Chopper te revise no vaya a ser que tengas "algo".

—¿Algo? ¡Un chicón es lo que tendrá tu dura cabezota!

—Cálmate Nami san, ¿por qué no mejor me enseñas tus panties? —Esa pregunta por parte de su nakama huesudo terminó de derramar el vaso, y sin pensarlo siquiera Nami le respondió con una patada voladora que lo envió directamente a golpear contra la puerta de la cocina, un poco más de fuerza y seguro la destrozaba.

—¡Brook! —Gritó Chopper asustado mientras corría para atenderlo.

—Será mejor que vayamos adentro o esto se pondrá peor —. Pidió el tirador encabezando la lista.

Una vez seguro de que Brook estaba bien -sin ningún hueso roto-, Chopper se acercó a Nami —. Ustedes pueden ir adentro, Nami, acompáñame voy a revisarte—. La cara que ponía el Doctor no admitiría negativas, se le notaba preocupado y era mejor hacerle caso.

—Te lo agradezco Chopper, no sé lo que me pasa.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el consultorio del Doctor mientras que Usopp y Brook permanecían en la cocina.

.

.

.

—Y bien, ¿todo bajo control? ¿Te los has cruzado? —Preguntó Manic curvando los labios en una sonrisa torcida. Se levantó del asiento en el que estaba para que Sin lo ocupase. Había estado algo impaciente esperando a que Sin volviera a la sala y le contara todo para poder actuar de una vez por todas. Detestaba este estado de aburrición total en esta isla de porquería.

—Así es—, tomó asiento y se cruzó de piernas—. Déjame decirte que estuve a punto de explotar por culpa de ese imbécil, no puedo creer que sea el capitán de esa tripulación, es tan... irritable —. No cabía duda de que Sin estaba bastante tenso pues se daba cuenta que lidiar con Luffy no iba a ser tan sencillo después de todo, mientras tanto debía apegarse al plan original y deshacerse primero de los más débiles... por lo menos, estaba seguro que uno de ellos no tardaría mucho en ser historia, había sido cauteloso la noche anterior y seguramente no habría forma de salvarle.

—Huajaja —Manic se echó a reír ante las palabras de Sin, realmente era casi un milagro que su capitán hubiera podido contenerse con el genio que se cargaba—. ¿Y dónde diablos están ahora? Estoy comenzando a aburrirme—. Movió su cuello de derecha a izquierda un par de veces, estiró sus brazos hacia el frente con los dedos entrelazados y los hizo tronar.

—Mugiwara no Luffy está en la sala de preparación, lo he dejado ahí por un momento.

—¿Y los otros?

—Por desgracia no he podido retenerlos—, su mirada se ensombreció un poco—. Por lo que sé, seis se han quedado en el barco y dos van en camino hacia él. Puedes encargarte de los dos que van en camino. Uno es un hombre rubio de traje negro y el otro es bastante raro, parece más un robot que un humano y tiene toda la pinta de ser un sujeto desagradable, ¡ni siquiera usa pantalones el muy desvergonzado! —Expresaba con indignación en su rostro.

—Huajaja, parecen ser una tripulación bastante rara. Espero que sean fuertes.

—Lo son, pude sentirlo al instante a través de sus miradas que eran como cuchillos clavándose sobre mi espalda.

—Bien, no será problema, ¿y qué hay de los demás?

—No te preocupes por ellos, Dave y sus hombres se encargarán de eso, de hecho, ya deberían estar en ello—. Sin no pudo evitar sonreír de manera perversa sólo de imaginar la escena.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Zoro había abandonado el Sunny para ir en busca de Robin, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar por dónde debía ir, solo comenzó a caminar y dejó que sus pies lo guiaran por donde quisieran marchar. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de toda extraña especie de vegetación, pero el espadachín no le daba ni la más mínima importancia y de vez en cuando usaba una de sus katana para abrirse espacio, en una de esas la vio, esa extraña planta de la que habían hablado Chopper y Usopp y mantuvo su distancia, pero algo en su interior le decía que había una razón por la cual estaban ahí, era como una especie de sexto sentido que le advertía que se ocultaba algo en ese lugar, como si las plantas fueran una especie de barrera límite que no permitía avanzar más allá. Pensando que seguramente su nakama no había ido en esa dirección, continuó su camino, sin rumbo fijo.

Mientras caminaba mirando hacia todos lados no dejaba de maldecir por lo bajo y preguntarse dónde diablos se había metido Robin, ya tenía bastante tiempo buscando y -según él-, ya había recorrido gran parte de la isla y no había encontrado ninguna señal de su nakama; se sobresaltó a la vez que se insultaba en voz alta y bastante irritado al darse cuenta de que esa mujer lo tenía más que preocupado. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? ¿Estaría ella en problemas?

—¡Maldición! ¡Estúpida mujer que se le ocurrió perderse en esta isla! —Mascullaba malhumorado mientras continuaba avanzando entre la maleza—. ¡Mierda, esta maldita isla está toda enredada!—, se decía a sí mismo mientras comenzaba a cruzársele por la mente que tal vez -y solo tal vez- se había perdido —. ¡Esto es una maldita jungla! —Y siguió andando como por simple instinto, esperando que su nakama apareciera simplemente por ahí, como por arte de magia.

.

.

.

Robin había descendido por aquel túnel subterráneo y ahora mismo se encontraba en una especie de cueva, pero no era tan primitiva como había pensado en un principio, era cierto que estaba acondicionada de manera sencilla y sin comodidades exageradas, pero parecía ser un sitio de lo más seguro y tranquilo con solo lo necesario para subsistir. Markus la guió por un largo "pasillo-tunel" que los llevó hacia una pequeña "habitación", era bastante reducido y hasta podría decirse que bastante incómodo, podía sentirse claramente la ausencia de aire y lo denso del lugar. Al entrar Markus saludó a la anciana que se encontraba preparando algún brebaje para tomar. Ésta en cuanto los vio comenzó a acercarse sin quitarle la vista de encima a Robin como si no pudiera creer que ella estuviera ahí; sin poder resistirse comenzó a hacerle muchas preguntas, tantas y sin dejar tiempo para responder que Markus tuvo que tranquilizarla y recordarle respirar.

—Lo siento—, se disculpó la anciana—. Siéntese por favor—. Robin miró hacia el tronco que yacía en el suelo junto a uno más grande y ancho que cumplía el papel de comedor, y sin pensarlo mucho obedeció a la anciana. Se sentía bastante extraña en ese lugar tan encerrado, pero sabía que era aquí donde podía obtener las respuestas que estaba buscando.

—No se preocupe, entiendo la situación—. No hizo más que sonreírle mientras creía conveniente presentarse—. Soy Nico Robin.

—Marcia—, respondió la anciana estrechándole la mano pero sin apartar su vista de la de ella—. He escuchado hablar de usted, lamentablemente solo cosas malas, pero no se ofenda—, dijo cerrando sus ojos ligeramente— que a mí no me parece una mala persona, y mi nieto no hace otra cosa más que hablar de todos ustedes—. Respiró profundo antes de continuar con lo que seguramente sería del interés de la arqueóloga de los Sombrero de Paja—. Supongo ya sabe lo que está sucediendo en esta isla.

—Tengo una idea, pero si le soy honesta, es por eso que estoy aquí, su nieto me dijo que usted me explicaría mejor lo que sucede—. La anciana dejó de mirarla y se levantó de su asiento para ir a servir un poco del líquido que había estado preparando momentos antes en tres cuencos y le ofreció uno, ésta lo tomó y sonrió mientras le agradecía. Por educación -y no por otra cosa-, se atrevió a beber del té que le habían ofrecido; sus labios apenas habían rozado el cuenco y tocado un poco del líquido que contenía y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca desagradable, ¿qué tipo de té era ese? Jamás lo había probado. Intentó no hacer evidente el desagrado y sonrió a la anciana que no dejaba de mirarla.

—¿Ha venido sola? —Preguntó Marcia.

—No, hemos venido todos aquí por órdenes de nuestro capitán —. Afirmó mientras pasaba su vista de uno a otro. Markus estaba tan entusiasmado que era evidenciado por su reluciente rostro.

—Seguramente ya debe ser tarde para ellos—. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—¿A qué se refiere? — A Robin no le gustaba nada como sonaba eso —. Fueron ustedes quienes enviaron esa nota, ¿no es así? — Sus ojos se detuvieron en el jovencito que estaba sentado sobre una gran roca con los pies colgando y que la miraba asombrado como si nunca hubiese visto a una mujer más hermosa que la que tenía enfrente.

—¿La encontraron? —Preguntó emocionado Markus por lo que no hubo necesidad de otra respuesta—. ¿Lo ves abuela? ¡Te dije que alguien lo encontraría!

—¿Y van a ayudarnos? —Preguntó esta vez la anciana.

—Bueno, eso ha dicho el capitán—, dijo mientras volvía a tomar la taza entre sus manos olvidando por un momento el desagradable sabor—, el ayudar es una de las principales razones por la que estamos aquí. Pero primero necesitamos saber qué es lo que está sucediendo en esta isla exactamente y por qué dice que es tarde para mis amigos.

—Ciertamente no sabemos mucho—, se disculpó la anciana—. Nosotros teníamos muy poco tiempo de estar aquí cuando de la nada aparecieron estos bárbaros y encerraron a todos.

—Nosotros logramos escapar y nos refugiamos en este lugar que construí junto con mi padre—. Intervino Markus.

—El día en que llegaron, Markus fue traído aquí por su padre y él regresó en mi busca, me trajo a este lugar y… —se detuvo un momento para recordar lo que había sucedido ese día— ¡Por mi culpa lo capturaron!—, no pudo más y se echó a llorar, se tapó la cara con ambas manos mientras eran empapadas por gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—No ha sido tu culpa abuela, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, además mi padre no te culpa de nada, él hizo lo que creyó mejor—, le dijo Markus a la vez que la reconfortaba. Robin no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer o decir ante la situación.

—Lo lamento—, se disculpó simplemente—. ¿Saben qué les hacen a la gente?

—En realidad no, mi padre dice que solo los tienen ahí, esperando la llegada de unos hombres y después los sacarán de ahí, no sé si los llevarán a otro lado—. Explicó el joven algo confundido. Era algo bastante ilógico y hasta cierto punto tonto si creían que los dejarían libres. Marcia se quedó en silencio y Robin supo en seguida que algo sabía y que no había dicho aún.

—No los dejarán libres—, dijo por fin—. He visto lo que han hecho—, admitió la anciana preocupada.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Sí, ¿a qué te refieres abuela?

—En el centro de la isla han construido una especie de coliseo, tengo la sensación de que piensan utilizarlo.

—¿Sabes qué hombres son esos a los que esperan Markus? —Robin tenía una idea de la respuesta, pero no quería precipitarse a sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—Los tenryuubitos.

—¿Tenryuubitos? —preguntó, no pudo evitar sorprenderse aunque ya lo sospechaba. Ahora todo estaba comenzando a tomar forma. Esos nobles mundiales solo tenían pocas razones para estar en un lugar como este.

—Sí, esos mal nacidos hijos de…—no pudo terminar ya que su abuela le había dado un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Oi chamaco, más respeto hacia la señorita.

—Abuela eso ha dolido—, se quejó mientras se sobaba el pequeño chicón que le había salido—. Por favor, ella es un pirata, seguro que ha escuchado cosas peores—. Robin no pudo evitar sonreír ante la verdad de sus palabras.

—Ustedes dicen que no son de aquí, ¿entonces qué hacían en este lugar?

—Verá señorita, todo comenzó cuando mi hija y yo realizamos una excursión que nos llevaría hacia la isla del sol…

.

.

**Espero el cap haya sido de su agrado, como ven, ya comienzan a revelarse ciertas cosas.**

**Un agradecimiento especial para: Inaruz, MaPa-kun, MaryJu-chan, nami8221, Zorro Junior, RoronoaAxel, Teru-Chin, Lord Yavetil, Yaliachan; quienes leen y comentan.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**

**Laugerid**


End file.
